Finally Ginger
by Optimistic Lyricist
Summary: The Doctor wakes up in the woods in his final (and very Ginger) 13th incarnation. Before he can adjust to his new body, he soon learns that he's woken up in Parallel-Earth.
1. I'm The Doctor

_In case you were curious on how I envisioned The 13th Doctor, imagine Damian Lewis while reading. As always, I hope you enjoy :)_

* * *

We're in the woods. Our Doctor is laid out, knocked out in the middle of the woods. Not far behind is the TARDIS. Eventually, a woman comes upon his body. A woman that looks like she's in her early twenties. She has dark brown eyes and blond hair. She looks at the man on the ground and runs to his body, starting to shake him.

"Oi! Wake up! You alright, mate?" She asked.

The Doctor opened his eyes to see the woman. He smiled. "Hi." He said softly.

"Hi. You alright? Why are you laying here?" She asked.

"It's complicated." He said getting off the ground. He stroked his temple and then he started to remember small fragments of what happened before he passed out. His eyes lit up, remembering he regenerated. "Quick! Do you have a mirror on you?" He asked.

She raised an eyebrow, rolling her eyes. "Yeah...cause I just carry a mirror on me wherever I go..." She said sarcastically.

"Great! Let me see it!" He obviously didn't realize her sarcasm.

She looked at him confused. "Are you daft?"

He nodded with a shrug. "Little bit. Quick! Tell me, how do I look?"

She looked even more confused. "What, you don't know already?"

He shook his head. "This body is still new for me and I just woke up to it."

She raised her eyebrows in confusion. "I'm sorry, new body?"

"It's complicated." He said waving his hands about.

"Everything's complicated for you, isn't it?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yes! Very complicated, now please, tell me what I look like!"

"Alright! No need to get your knickers in a bunch...well, you're tall, slim, your face is a bit droopy, but it's not bad. You have a military kind of hair cut."

He nodded. "So far so good. What color is my hair?"

"It's like a kind of orange."

His eyes lit up. "Orange...like Ginger orange?"

She nodded. "Yeah pretty much."

His mouth gapped open and he jumped up with giddy happiness and a huge smile across his face as she looked at him like he was mad. "This is amazing! Finally it's happened! I'm Ginger!" She looked at him confused. "Sorry?"

"This is like a dream come true for me! Oh, I'm sorry. With all of this excitement in the air I forgot to introduce myself...I'm The Doctor. And you?" He grabbed her hand and shook it.

"Doctor?!" Her eyes lit up in shock. She stared at him shocked, looking at him from head to toe. "THE Doctor?! That is what you said, right?"

He nodded. "Yes. THE Doctor. And you?" He repeated himself.

She stared at him with her mouth gapped open before holding herself together. "Oh right. I'm Donna."

His eyes lit up, chuckling. "I used to know a Donna. She was my best friend."

"I know." She grinned. "My mum and dad told me about her."

He raised an eyebrow. "And who are your-" He grabbed his stomach and groaned in pain before finishing.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

He nodded. "Just regeneration feels getting to me. Should be alright in about 24 hours. I should be resting, but there's too much to do. Time stops for no man afterall. Well, time can do a lot for me but I don't remember if I ever stopped it. Would be interesting. I mean I've been to so many places in the universe and time itself that stopping it would be sorta refreshing, you know?" he rambled without even stopping for air.

"Slow down! Breathe!" she advised.

He inhaled a big breath before letting out an even bigger one. "Still have lungs. That's good to know. Oh and do you have any clothes I could borrow, preferably keep? The ones I have now are a bit loose on me now?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah. My Granddad Pete should have something for you to wear." She tried to drop subtle hints his way so he'd finally know who she was and where he was.

He nodded. "Perfect. Can't wait to wear your granddad's clothes. I'm sure he looks incredible."

"He's pretty fashionable...well by a granddad's standards. I'm sure he'll have something to suit your tastes."

He shrugged. "I don't even know my own tastes yet. Speaking of tastes, mind if we get something to eat? This new body hasn't eaten yet and it's really hungry."

She nodded, giggling. "Yeah. My mom told me that happened. Don't worry, my Grandma Jackie is making dinner. We could go there now."

"Yeah sure..." He thought for a moment. "Oh, I forgot to mention...just so we're clear...I'm an alien by the way. Time Lord to be specific. That's my ship right there. That alright?"

She nodded with a chuckle. "I know what you are." She said walking towards the TARDIS.

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry...you know? Again, regeneration feels have been getting to my head. Did I already mention that?"

She shook her head, grinning. "No, you didn't." She put her hand on the TARDIS. "His still isn't as big as yours."

He chuckled. "You should see the inside...sorry, who's His?" he asked genuinely curious.

She groaned. "You're as daft as he is! How have you not figured it out yet?!" she asked annoyed.

"Donna, everything's spinning, I've just acquired a new body, my head hurts, and I'M GINGER! You really think I'm able to process things thoroughly right now?" he asked, putting his hands in his pockets.

She sighed. "Haven't you at least been listening? Think! What did I say my grandparents names were?"

He scratched his head. "Um...you said your grandmother was a Jackie and a your grandfather...I forget."

She groaned again. "Pete!"

He thought for a moment. "Well, I remember knowing a Jackie and I ran into a Pete a couple times, but I doubt we're talking about the same people. Where am I anyway?" he asked looking around, not seeing anything familiar.

She sighed. "London...well...Parallel London."

He raised his eyebrows. "Parallel London? As in we're in Parallel Earth?! Where my clone is with..." he gasped at the mere thought of "her" name.

She nodded. "Rose, yes. My mum. And since that clone is my dad and you claim to be The Doctor, that means YOU are MY dad."

His eyes widened, mouth gapped open in shock. He fainted from not only such shocking news but, again, regeneration feels.

She waited by his side until he woke up, staring at him, surprised how different he looked from her father now but how similar The Two Doctors were still. He slowly began to open his eyes after awhile. He jumped back a bit when he saw her. "Hi there." he said a bit freaked out.

"Hi." she replied with a smirk.

He stared at her hard, examining her in a way. "My...I can't believe I hadn't realized it before. You've got his eyes. You've even got her smile."

She smiled, giggling a bit. "I know. A lot of people point that out."

"Stop smiling. It's...freaky."

She laughed, clapping her hand over her mouth.

He nodded. "Better. How long was I out?"

She removed her hand from her mouth. "About 15...maybe 20 minutes."

He clapped his hand over his eyes. "Stop it! You're freaking me out!"

She giggled. "No, I don't think I will." She said with a cheeky smile.

He peeked through his fingers. "I think you should...bloody hell...you've got his ears!" he said in shock.

"Yeah, he never shuts up about my ears." She said with a chuckle.

"How old are you anyway?" He asked.

"I'm 19. I'll be 20 soon." she replied.

He smiled, removing his hand from his eyes. "I take it they gave you *using air quotations* 'the big talk' right?"

She chuckled. "What the 'don't run away in ships with strange men' talk?"

He laughed. "Actually, I was talking about the 'how to defend yourself in case of an alien invasion' talk."

She chuckled. "Well, that would be an appropriate talk. They've told me a few things and taught me even more. I haven't been able to use them yet though. They've got that division pretty locked down, giving their line of work."

He nodded. "How is Torchwood here anyway? In my universe, it kind of shut down after awhile."

"It's great here actually. Everything's running smoothly."

He nodded again, then a thought came to him. "What does he call himself these days anyway?" he scoffed. "Let me guess...John Smith?" He rolled his eyes. "He always loved that name."

She shook her head. "Actually, he still calls himself The Doctor. He earned his doctorate degree just to call himself that."

He raised his eyebrows. "Really? Doesn't The Doctor look a tad strange on a driver's license?"

"He doesn't have a driver's license."

"Well, doesn't something like Dr. Doctor sound a bit redundant? Look ridiculous on paper or any ID?"

She laughed a bit. "He just has The Doctor on all his documents. His nametag at work says 'Hello, I'm The Doctor, at your service'."

He laughed. "He always was a cheeky one."

They both laughed. Then he asked in a serious tone. "Are they happy?"

She nodded. "Well, from what they told me, she had a hard time adjusting at first but once she settled in, she grew to love him. They're very happy together now. You should see them."

He nodded with a smile. "I'd love to see them actually."

She grinned. "We could now. It's almost dinner time and everyone is going to be there. Mum. Dad. Jackie. Pete. What do you say?"

"I say let's go." He said with a grin.

She smiled, extending her hand to him. "Run?"

He laughed when he realized Rose must've told her how they met. "Well, it is what I know best."

He grabbed her hand and they ran to her parents house.


	2. Home

The Doctor and Donna arrived at her house. As she rang the doorbell, he whispered "Can we not tell them who I am, at least not yet? I think it might be a bit awkward?" He asked Donna.

She grinned. "They'll think you're my bloke."

His eyes widened "Oh, I hope not. Then it'll be even more awkward. Just say..." Before he could finish, the door opened.

Jackie Tyler stood, arms crossed. "What sort of time d'you call this? An' who's he?"

He panicked, holding Donna's hand. "Hi! I'm her new bloke! My name is...um...William by the way..." He said the first name that came to mind.

"Oh, not again. First Rose with the older man... now you?" Jackie said, rolling her eyes.

The Doctor gulped. "Well...um...mind if we come in?"

Jackie shrugged. "Might as well."

The Doctor and Donna stepped inside, still holding hands. The Doctor felt a tad awkward, as did Donna. She leaned up, whispering in his ear. "This is so not okay."

He shook his head in agreement. "Can I stop holding your hand?" He whispered.

"Um... duh." She nodded.

He quickly let go of her hand as he looked around the house. "Lovely place you've got, Jackie!" He said.

She nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem." The Doctor replied. "So how's it going these days?" he asked Jackie.

"What d'you mean, 'these days'? He crazy too?" Jackie said, raising an eyebrow.

Donna gasped."Grandma!"

The Doctor giggled. "Well, we've all gone a little mad once or twice, you know?" he chuckled.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Your Mum an' Dad know?" She asked Donna.

Donna giggled. "Um... sorta."

The Doctor started feeling regeneration feels again. He rubbed his head. Donna took to the role of the concerned girlfriend, pressing a hand to his forehead. "Alright?"

"Yeah, I should probably lay down. I'll get over it don't worry. Just needs time." He replied.

Jackie shrugged. "Hurry up, then. They'll be here in ten minutes."

"They? Her mum and dad? I'd love to meet them." he asked Jackie.

"Oi, I don't know about that. Her dad's a crazy one. Good bloke though." said Jackie.

He chuckled, nodding. I'm sure he is. Do you have any clothes I can have? You know, for men? These are a bit loose on me." he asked Jackie.

She glanced at him curiously. "Pete might. Pete!"

An older gentleman appeared, coming downstairs.

"Yeah what?" Pete replied, coming down the stairs.

"Come meet Donna's bloke. He needs some clothes."

The Doctor smiled, walking to hug Pete. "Great to see you!"

Pete squirmed and cringed a bit. "Uh...hi. Go upstairs. There are some I don't even wear in the closet."

Donna had to stop herself from dissolving into fits of laughter.

"He's so weird, Donna." Jackie whispered to her.

"Where'd you find a guy like that? He's...strange." Pete said as The Doctor ran upstairs.

She shrugged. "In the woods."

Pete's eyes widened. "The Hell are you doing with a bloke in the woods?!"

She grinned. "He was passed out."

Pete looked confused. "Passed out? He's not on drugs or anything is he?"

"If he's got you hooked on anything, I will kill him, Donna!" Jackie raised her voice.

She laughed, holding up her hands. "No, no! He's fine, really."

"So, what, he was just going for a stroll in the woods and he just decided to take a nap?" asked a puzzled Pete.

She shrugged. "Somethin' like that." The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it. But believe I'll have some more questions for that bloke when he comes back!" he said as he went to the door and opened it.

Jackie glared at Donna, shaking her head. "When your Mum an' Dad find out..."

Meanwhile, The Doctor was rummaging through Pete's closet, tossing clothes out left and right, until he finally found what he thought was the perfect attire for the new him. He picked out a bowler hat and a purple suit and tie. It was Pete's old Halloween costume from some years back. He checked himself out in the mirror, mesmerizing himself. "Perfect." he said with a grin, starting to make his way downstairs.

Donna caught sight of him first as he walked downstairs. "Oh no."

Jackie nearly burst into tears with laughter. "Oh, Rose... you gotta see this."

The Doctor's smile turned into a surprised frown, shock all throughout his face. "Rose? I mean, her mum? She's here? Where? How's my hair? Is this too much to wear? Too little? Oh my..." he said in a panic frenzy.

"Wow. This one must want to make an impression," Jackie muttered.

Donna nodded. "Mum, Dad, this is... William." She said looking behind The Doctor.

The Doctor turned around and his mouth gapped open as he looked at Rose and Parallel 10. He was in awe in how many wrinkles they've acquired over the years, as if they were painted by the beautiful brush of time. A smile slowly grew upon his face.

10 walked to him extending his hand. "Hi there. Strapping young man you've got here Donna, you know, once you get passed his...interesting dress sense. You can call me Doctor."

The Doctor smiled and hugged 10, lifting him off the ground. "Oh how I've missed that face! I mean...nice to meet you!" He then looked at Rose. "Oh, and down think I forgot about you darling!" he went to hug Rose.

She put his hands on his chest with a confused look. "Oi, mate!"

The Doctor just couldn't help but smile at Rose. "Sorry, it's just...SO good to see you." he said softly. Faces surrounded them with puzzled looks, staring at The Doctor. "So, what's for dinner?" he asked.

Jackie's mouth hung open. "Erm... just pasta."

"Mmmm! Pasta! I think I might like that!" The Doctor said still holding his excitement.

10 glared at him, suspiciously. "You alright, mate?"

The Doctor nodded "Yes, Doctor." He giggled. "It's so funny calling someone else Doctor."

Donna nudged him, hissing through her teeth. "Careful."

The Doctor didn't realize what she meant, until it finally struck him. He got so excited he forgot he was playing a part. "Oh, I meant someone other than MY doctor! My doctor...Dr...um..I forget his last name sometimes."

"William's a little... forgetful. Aren't you, dear?" She grimaced.

He nodded. "I'll tell you what I didn't forget, Pasta! Let's eat! Oh, and Pete, mind if I look for something else to wear? I'm not quite...feeling this anymore?"

Pete shrugged. "Uh...sure."

Donna laughed as he left.

"Donna, seriously," Rose said. "Where did you get this guy?"

The Doctor rummaged through Pete's closet again. This time he found black pants, a blue dress shirt, and a black suit jacket with brown loafers. He looked in the mirror "Something's missing." He picked up a trenchcoat. He looked in the mirror again, put it on, and did a twirl in the mirror. He smiled. "Perfecter." He said, sprinting downstairs.

This time, Jackie was the first to catch sight of The Doctor as he came down. She nodded. "Better," Jackie laughed.

The Doctor nodded with a grin. "Great, now let's eat." He said heading into the kitchen.

Rose took 10's hand as they walked into the kitchen with the ease of familiarity.

Everyone else followed them to the table. The Doctor grinned, happy to see that Rose was happy and 10 was just as happy. He sat down at the kitchen table. 10 sat down next to The Doctor. "So Will, what do you do for a living?"

The Doctor looked dumbstruck "Um...I'm in a sort of transitional period right now. Kinda just strolling in and out of life. At the moment, I'm trying to find myself. Find out who I am...literally." The Doctor responded.

Donna smirked, and Jackie snorted.

10 nodded. "Interesting. I used to be in a similar position as you. A long time ago, though I doubt we were in the same...transitional period as you put it."

The Doctor chuckled. "Oh really?"

Now shaking with laughter, Donna put her head on the table.

"Donna?" Rose asked. "What are you on about?"

"Nothin', Mum. Just..." She couldn't continue any longer before bursting into more bits of laughter.

Pete glared at The Doctor. "Are you on drugs? Have you got her on the stuff now?!"

The Doctor's eyes widened "Drugs? No. I'm against that kind of stuff. It scrambles your brain cells. The brain is too much of a lovely vessel to be ruined every which way but loose."

Rose piped up. "Then tell us... William, wasn't it? What's wrong with you?"

The Doctor gave a cheeky grin. "A lot of things. Where do you want me to start?"

Rose shrugged. "How about your real name?"

The Doctor gulped. "William. William Hart actually."

Rose's face pulled into a skeptical look. "Right."

The Doctor nodded his head nervously.

Donna couldn't take it anymore. "OH for PETE'S SAKE! Oh, sorry Gramps... JUST TELL HER!"

The Doctor tried to play coy. "Uh...um...what are you talking about, honey? Tell her what? There's nothing to tell?"

Donna cringed a bit. "So gross, Dad."

"What?" Both 10 and Doctor said simultaneously. Then, looking at each other, 10 with confusion, 13 with shock.

Rose's eyes lit up after a few seconds of awkward silence once a lightbulb came to her head. "It's you, isn't it?"

Jackie looked confused. "Who? What's who?"

Rose pointed. "Them!"

"Us?" 10 said in confusion, looking back at 13.

The Doctor got up from his seat, sighing. "Yes, it is us. Me. We. I am he. He is me. We are The Doctor. The Doctor is me. I am The Doctor."

Jackie looked as if she was about to faint. The Doctor ran to Jackie. "Jackie, you alright? You look like you'll faint any second?"

"No, I'm not!" She shouted.

The Doctor backed away a bit. "Oh, well excuse me." He looked around the room. "I'm sorry to put this ruse on you lot. I thought it would be awkward to have two Doctors in the room and I didn't want to complicate things even more. I've only had this body for about 2 or 3 hours now and I'm still not too sure how I landed back in the parallel universe. I'm truly sorry." he said somberly.

Everyone just stared at The Doctor.

He looked down in shame. "If you want me to leave, I'll understand."

Everyone looked shocked, but 10 leaped up and smiled wide, hugging 13. "Oh, I wondered why I liked you so much alright! It's been too long!"

The Doctor looked a bit surprised, but grinned. "Uh...it's good to see you again too." he chuckled, hugging 10 back, patting his back.

Rose stood, too, moving slowly towards him. "Maybe I WILL hug you now."

The Doctor hugged Rose. "It's great to see you again." he whispered to her.

"I missed you." She told him.

"I missed you too." He said as he let go.

"How did you get here?" She asked.

"Well, last thing I remembered, I was killed trying to save the world, you know the usual. Saved the world again. As I stumbled my way back to the TARDIS, the TARDIS clunked out, made noises I never even heard before. Then I woke up in the woods, seeing your...OUR lovely daughter."

10 butted in. "OUR daughter!" he winked at 13.

"Oh, that's weird, guys. Stop." Rose said.

10 and 13 laughed in unison. "Well, like I said, I don't know why I ended up here. Details are fuzzy on how I died in the first place."

Jackie butted in, finally with them again. "What kind of idiot forgets somethin' like that?"

"Apparently that idiot." 10 pointed at 13.

"Hey! We're the same idiot!" 13 told 10.

"Stop squabblin' with yourself or I'll smack you both!" Rose rolled her eyes.

"Sorry." Both Doctors said with a sigh.

She grinned triumphantly.

13 continued, stroking his temple. "I remember some if it though. I remember someone almost got shot with some kind of radiation. A beam of some sort. I jumped in the way, saving her. I did what I could to save the world...who was I even saving the world against?" he wondered to himself.

Donna smirked. "Sound like Dad."

"Which one?" 10 and 13 asked simultaneously. "Stop it!" they said simultaneously again, looking rather annoyed.

Rose laid a hand on both of their arms. "Stop with the fightin', you big babies."

10 grinned at her. "You married this big baby though." 13 smiled at them both.

She smiled, stepping between them. "Yes, I did." She gave him a quick kiss. "Now stop gloating."

"You're both look beautiful together." He said smiling at them.

"You're not mad?" asked Rose.

The Doctor shook his head. "Well, I moved on some time ago. I even married someone. Sadly, I doubt I'll ever see her again. Her name was...is...River."

10's eyes lit up remembering that name. "You married River?"

Rose grinned. "I'm so happy for you! Wait... Sorry." That grin turned into a sympathetic frown.

The Doctor nodded to 10 before replying to Rose. "Don't be. I fell for her as much as I fell for you. We've been through a lot together. I saw her birth. I saw her die. She saw me die...well she killed me technically but at the same time she didn't. It's complicated, but we had many adventures together. We loved each other, but she showed up at my doorstep not too long ago and I just knew..." he sighed looking down gloomy. 10 looked somberly, understanding what he meant.

Rose looked sadly at him.

The Doctor tried to lighten the mood with a smile. "But enough about my problems! I've got WAY too many of them to keep up with myself. How are you two?" He asked.

"We're good. We've been really happy. Got married... what? Twenty-five years ago?" replied Rose.

10 nodded with a smile. "Been something like that, yes darling. Lived the domestic dream, really. Three kids and a two-car garage."

The Doctor's eyes widened "THREE kids?!" he turned to Donna. "You never said you had two other siblings!"

Donna smiled. "You didn't ask."

"I didn't ask if you were my daughter but you told me anyway!" he said surprised. "My...I have three kids..."

Pete cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to break up this touching reunion, but the pasta is getting cold and I didn't slave over a hot stove just for you to chat while it cooled down."

Jackie smacked him arm. "Like it was you!"

"Hey I bought the package from the store!" He argued.

Donna leaned over to The Doctor. "The twins are twenty-three."

The Doctor's mouth gapped open. "My...I have twins. Where are they now?"

"With Tony. Mum's little brother. They're the same age. You'd like 'em."

"I'd love to meet them! Who's Tony?"

"Aren't you listenin'? Mum's little brother."

He shook his head. "Sorry, I really should lie down. The regeneration still needs about 24 hours to settle in before all my insides are as right as my outsides. I was gonna wait until after dinner, but mind if I lie down somewhere?" he asked.

Jackie waved a hand. "Go, you lump."

"Thanks." He passed out on the ground.

It took Rose and 10 both to get him to the couch as they rolled their eyes.

The Doctor snored heavily on the couch, it could be heard all the way from the kitchen. "Jesus, he's like a rhino! How are we supposed to sleep through that?" said Pete.

Donna shrugged. "You let him in."

Pete looked coyly at her. "He's your father and you led him here, masquerading him as your boyfriend nonetheless."

"He started it!"

"You went along with it!"

"What was I supposed to do?"

"Uh, I don't know. Say, 'I would never go out with a man this mad! He's my father!'"

She smirked. "I probably WOULD go out with a man that mad, just not Dad."

10 walked in with Rose smiling. "And what's so wrong with being mad?" he asked with a chuckle.

Pete rolled his eyes. "For one thing, if anyone's as mad as you, they'd make madmen and women out of us all!"

"Sh! You'll wake him!" said Rose.

Pete lowered his voice. He sighed. "How long is he supposed to be sleeping anyway? Til morning?"

Rose stepped forward. "Remember last regeneration gone bad?"

Pete raised his eyebrows. "Oh yeah...then you married half of him."

Rose giggled. "Half? Oi, you're one to talk!"

Pete rolled his eyes. "Yeah but at least I come as the full package and my wife, your mother, isn't as mad as your bloke...at least not quite as mad."

Rose, 10, and Donna both laughed. "Right."

Jackie fumed. "Oi, Shut it!"

Pete laughed himself.

"An' you too, Mister, or YOU'LL find a couch."

"I think the couch is preoccupied dear. See girls, she's mad." he teased.

"You started that one, Gramps!" laughed Donna.

Pete laughed as he got up and passed plates of pasta around the table. He kissed Jackie on the cheek when he got to her. "Don't be in such a huff, dear. Only teasing."

"You're lucky I love you," she grumbled.

"Ew, guys. Not okay!" Donna covered her eyes.

Pete chuckled. "Oh, you think that's not okay..." he gave Jackie a passionate but sloppy kiss.

"Oh, I'm gonna be sick." Donna cringed at the sight.

Pete laughed as he sat down. "Nothing sickening about love. You'll understand once you find it." He smiled, holding Jackie's hand.

"Oh yeah. I'm gonna find love that fits with this crazy menagerie!" She sighed.

10 chuckled. "Well, if you can find a mate that can deal with a family as crazy as us, I guarantee he's a keeper."

She laughed. "He would be, at that."

10 kissed Rose on the cheek before he began eating his pasta.

Donna shook her head. "I don't even know..." she said as she started on her plate.


	3. Not Going Back

The next morning, The Doctor woke up fully energized. The regeneration took full effect and he stopped feeling so fuzzy. He literally leaped off the couch. Donna stirred, the earliest riser of them all. The Doctor ran into the kitchen and made himself a plate of leftover pasta. He poured some mustard on it followed by some salt and started eating away at the kitchen table.

Donna looked at the sight in awe and a bit of disgust. "What is THAT?"

"Pasta. What else?" The Doctor answered.

"But you put MUSTARD on it!"

"Well, after regenerating, my new taste buds start to kick in and I have the strangest cravings. Believe me, I've had crazier than this." He continued eating.

She laughed, grabbing a glass from the cabinet. "I'd believe that. You should see some of the stuff Dad eats."

He chuckled. "What does he eat?"

"Oh, you don't even want to know." She shook her head with a smirk, going to the refrigerator.

The Doctor smiled, still eating. "I think I do." He said with a mouth full as she pulled out a bottle of orange juice.

She smiled, filling the glass with orange juice. "He puts bananas in vegetable soup."

He chuckled to himself. "I like bananas. Bananas are good. Wonder how they taste with vegetable soup." He said.

"Not good. But he said the potassium's got to come from somewhere, an' he has this big thing against potatoes. Other than chips, I mean." She took a sip from her glass.

"Oh potatoes are strange. I knew this one soldier with a head like a potato. He was a great potato, but he was a strange one, infuriating at times."

She laughed. "Why does that not surprise me?"

He chuckled as he continued scarfing down the pasta with mustard.

She sighed. "I think they're really glad you're here."

He smiled. "And I'm glad to see them. Especially since I don't know if I'll get back to my universe."

Donna shook her head. "Dad can help, I'm sure."

The Doctor shook his as he ate. "I'm sure he can. He's yours truly afterall. But I'm not sure I want to go back."

"Really?" Donna raised her eyebrows.

He nodded. "I've been almost everywhere in my universe a thousand times. This could be something fresh for me, exploring a new universe. Different worlds. I won't be alive for long. Might as well enjoy it with the people I love. My family. My children. My wife. And...technically my husband."

"Sorry?"

"Remember I told you...I'm in my 13th and final regeneration. The next time I die, I won't be coming back. I'll just...die." he looked somberly down at his food. He wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Yeah, I remember you saying that, but... your husband?"

"Oh." He chuckled. "Well, other me is my husband when you think about it. He's still me. He and your mum had children. They're technically my children. He's technically my husband." He laughed to himself.

She grimaced a bit. "Oh my... No. Just no."

He laughed. "What? You don't want two dads and a mum?"

She shrugged. "Umm... bit strange. I'll get used to it."

He nodded as he ate the remaining bits off his plate. He got up and put it in the sink.

10 walked in with Rose, both wearing matching robes. "Oh that's adorable!" said 13 with a smile.

10 rubbed his eyes. "Thanks mate. Morning. Regeneration all settled in?"

13 nodded. "When you two go in for work, think there's anything I can do? You know, help out at Torchwood?" he asked 10 and Rose

Rose smiled. "We're off today."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows, both in shock and disappointment. He already wanted to get his hands dirty in the parallel world somehow. "Oh...so what are you gonna do then?"

Rose shrugged. "Well, it's Saturday. We could... I don't know. What did you want to do?"

"Well..." The Doctor thought for a moment. "We could go paint a house? Mow the lawn? Go for a run? How's that sound?"

Donna laughed. "All of those?"

The Doctor quickly nodded. "All or one of those."

Donna rolled her eyes with a smirk. "You really ARE him."

Rose laughed. "You should've seen what he got done the first few weeks we were here."

He laughed. "And what was that?"

She turned to her husband. "Honey? You wrote it down, didn't you? He was so proud of himself."

10 nodded. "Yes, darling...though...don't be mad...I think I lost it. I didn't wanna tell you cause I knew you'd be mad?"

The Doctor looked confused. "Lost what?"

"You lost the list?" Rose said disappointed.

"List? List of what?" The Doctor asked, anticipation growing more and more with him, turning to giddy excitement.

10 nodded. "Maybe not lost...more misplaced."

Donna grinned taking another sip of her juice. "An' they say I'm the scatterbrained one."

A lightbulb came to The Doctor. "Wait, do you mean like a bucket list of some sort?"

Rose nodded. "Sort of."

A lightbulb came to 10. "Oh! I think I know where I put it now! Be right back!" 10 ran out of the kitchen and upstairs.

Rose and Donna sighed. "Good ol' Dad."

The Doctor smiled. "Thanks. I have my moments. It comes with being a dad." He said, leaning against the sink, crossing his arms.

Rose stared at him in shock. "This is gonna get weird, isn't it?"

"If it hasn't already." he nodded.

Just then, 10 ran downstairs with the list. "Found it! Knew I put it in the mini-TARDIS!"

13's eyes widened "You made a mini-TARDIS?!"

10 nodded. "Sorta. I make miniature replicas of things in my spare time. The TARDIS happened to be one of them. It's actually smaller on the inside." Both Doctors went giddy with laughter.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Yeah, when he's not playin' with the real one."

13's eyes widened even more. "You made another TARDIS?! Why am I surprised...you are brilliant! Why wouldn't you make another?" He said with an excited smile.

Donna rolled her eyes.

10 smiled back. "Oh, but you're much more brilliant Doctor!"

"Nonsense, Doctor! You're clearly the more brilliant Doctor, Doctor!" 13 replied smiling.

"Oh...Doctor!" They both laughed.

Donna threw up her hands. "Would you two stop that! It's weird!"

The Two Doctors continued laughing. 13 began to catch his breathe from laughing so much. "So, what's so important about this list again?" he asked.

Rose bumped her husband's hip with her own. "Yeah, tell him."

"Well...it is very much like a bucket list. We're trying to do all of these before we kick the bucket." 10 replied. 10 handed the list to 13. "Here take a gander." He said.

13 examined the list from top to bottom. "Wow...you've already accomplished quite a lot here."

Rose grinned. "Yep."

He looked at the bottom. "Just how do you plan on accomplishing this last one though?" he asked, handing it to Rose. "The very last one...it just seems a bit...difficult don't you think?"

She squinted. "Oh."

He nodded. 10 looked at Rose. "What? What's the last one say?" he asked.

She flipped the list around slowly. "Get back to non-parallel Earth."

10 shrugged. "What's so difficult about that? HE got back to the parallel Earth so it's possible."

13 shrugged himself. "But I don't even know how I got here. It's hard enough getting over here. I'm sure it may be harder getting over there."

"I'm sure we'll find a way. We're brilliant afterall. Us three." 10 replied.

"Well maybe when we find out how you got here in the first place, maybe we can go back with you." said 10.

13 shook his head. "I might not even go back."

Rose piped up. "Why not?"

He shrugged. "Well, this is my last incarnation. I'm out of regenerations. I think I should spend my last remaining days with the people I love."

"This is really your 13th body?" 10 asked. 13 nodded.

Rose's eyes filled with tears. "Love?"

13 nodded. "I love all of you. I love my children, even though I still need to meet the twins. I love Pete. I love Donna. I love Jackie, no matter how grumpy she gets. I love my family. I love you. Plus, this could be something fresh you know? New universe. New places to explore...all with the people I love."

A few tears fell down Rose's face when he said 'I love you.' "You realize that's the first time you've ever said that to me?"

13 grinned. "Did it really have to be said?"

10 smiled, as he wiped away Rose's tears, kissing her forehead.

Donna smirked. "It totally did. She might've loved you anyway... but she needed to hear it. Most of us women like to hear it just for clarification."

13 shrugged turning to Donna. "Well, I almost said it...our time sort of clocked out when I did, but I knew she could put the pieces together. I may have never said it, but the time we spent together, it was kinda obvious."

10 grinned at Rose. "He's right you know? It's easy to say it but to FEEL it...you and I both know how phenomenal that really feels."

Rose blushed. "Yeah."

Donna made another puking motion. "Guys."

10 smiled at Donna. "What's wrong? Too mushy wushy for ya?"

Donna rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Dad."

13 gasped. "I didn't even say anything!" said 13.

Donna glared at 13. "Oi, you too, you weirdo."

10 smiled at 13 "Doth lady protest too much, eh?"

13 nudged at 10 "Eh!" They both laughed.

"I am DONE." She grabbed her juice and left.

10 and 13 laughed, until something in 10's pocket beeped. It was a phone. "Yeah?" he said picking up. "What do you mean you need us to come in?! We have a day off!"

Rose snatched the phone from him. "Who is this?"

"It's Torchwood. They said we have to come in because they have something AND someone we need to get a look at, apparently." 10 whispered as 13 looked on with curiosity.

She walked out with the phone, returning a minute later. "We have to go." She didn't look enthused.

"Ooh! Can I come with?!" said an excited 13, seeing this as the first way to get his hands dirty in Parallel-London.

10 nodded. "Course you can!"

Rose put her hands up. "Wait a minute, boys."

10 raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong? They did ask for Rose Tyler AND The Doctor and WE are the Doctor."

"That's the issue." She put a hand on each man's chest. "I'll ask this once and once only. How is this going to work?"

10 thought for a bit. "Well, you can do a thing while I do a thing while HE does a thing or watches us do things. How's that?" He said with a smile.

She shook her head with a grin. "We are one messed up family."

"We sure are, now get dressed then Allonsy!" He said as he ran upstairs.

13 chuckled. "He still says that?"

She rolled her eyes. "Every chance he gets. That is, when his Donna isn't yelling."

13 laughed. "Well, I'll wait down here as you two get ready."

"Find something of Dad's to wear." She hurried off.

"But I like what I'm wearing now!" She was already gone. He sat on the couch and rolled his eyes. "I'm not changing and you can't make me." he mumbled like a child.

They returned in a moment, both dressed in business suits.

13 leaped up. "Who's car we taking?"

"I thought I told you to change!"

"You can't make me! You let me wear that same leather jacket when we met! Why do I have to change now?" he argued and stomped his feet like a child. 10 covered his mouth to avoid laughing.

She bumped 10's hip with hers. "Still doesn't listen. And if you were wearing LEATHER... well, that would be different."

13 rolled his eyes. "We're wasting time..." he took of his trenchcoat and tossed it on the couch. "...there! I changed! Happy dear?" He said with a cheeky smirk. 10 broke out with fits of laughter.

She sighed. "I liked the broody guy with the ears."

10 bumped her hip. "Hey, you married the skinny guy with the hair."

"You were him first. Loved you because you still were him."

"Technically, I was the old guy with the bald spot first. You would have liked him." Added 10.

She grinned. "If he was you... I probably would have. Though Mum would have killed you."

He chuckled. "Then I would have turned into the slightly younger looking guy with the recorder, mop hair, and suspenders. Would you have like him?"

"If he was you, would I have even stood a chance?"

They both laughed. 13 cleared his throat, impatient. "Excuse me, don't we have somewhere we need to be?"

10 rolled his eyes. "Alright, gramps. Don't get your knickers in a bunch."

She dissolved into fits of laughter. "Honey, get the car."

13 raised an eyebrow. "I don't know where the car is, HONEY."

10 rolled his eyes, heading out the door. "She meant me, you big goof!"

She stared at him a bit more seriously. "What am I supposed to do with you two?" 13 shrugged.

10 pulled out of the garage with a TARDIS blue car that looked like it was made in 70's or 60's, but still ran pretty good.

She glanced through the window. "I don't know how to handle this. Two of you."

13 sighed with a smile. "Well, you handled half of us for more than 20 years. I'm sure you can handle the full package now. Come on." He said as he walked out the door, running toward the car. "Shotgun!"

She sighed, still perplexed. She let him have shotgun, of course, because she didn't have time to deal with him being a child again.

10 winked at Rose in the back. "Buckle up kids..." he said staring at himself in the rearview mirror. "...it's gonna be quite a ride...Allonsy!" He said pulling off.

13 shook his head, putting on his seatbelt as 10 drove. "He always say that these days?"

10 smirked. "You liked it."

"Guys, stop. Can't handle that."

They chuckled. "Fine, we'll just have a quiet drive."

She laughed. "Oh yeah. If you two were quiet more than three minutes, your tongues would beat your brains out."

13 shook his head. "Quiet is boring." 10 nodded. "You know, you're right. It is pretty boring."

She groaned and sank back against the seat, closing her eyes as The Two Doctors rambled on the way to Torchwood.


	4. A Special Something and Someone

10 and 13 rambled for a few minutes until they finally arrived at Torchwood base.

"Finally!" She scrambled from the car.

13 leaped out in giddy excitement, until he glanced at the building. "What's this? This is just a tiny hotel?" he said in disappointment.

"Trust me, THIS is bigger on the inside." 10 said, winking at 13.

She rolled her eyes. "Now, tell me. How am I supposed to explain that my husband is now two separate people?"

10 shrugged. "Don't worry, I will. He's me so I should introduce him." he said as they walked inside the building.

The place looked practically empty except the front desk. They approached the desk, where at the top of the desk stood Ianto Jones, smiling. "Good evening Mr and Mrs Tyler. Who's this gentleman? Is he here to share a...'room' with you two?"

Rose laughed. "Not quite, Ianto."

Ianto raised an eyebrow staring at 13. "You do know that 'he' doesn't allow just any outside guests, don't you?" asked Ianto.

10 shook his head. "Oh he's not a guest...he's me."

Ianto looked perplexed. "I beg your pardon, sir?"

Rose turned. "I'll just leave you to that." She told 10.

10 nodded and continued. "It's complicated, but trust me, I'll talk to 'him' when I get down there."

Ianto sighed. "Alright, whatever you say Mr. Tyler." Ianto said as he pulled a lever exposing a downstairs opening from the wall. 13 smiled at Ianto. "Pleasure to meet you by the way."

Ianto stayed at the desk as Rose and The Two Doctors walked downstairs, revealing the heart of Torchwood. There, hundreds of people were busy dealing with experiments and creatures. 13 looked around in awe. "Wow...I think this place got bigger from last time I was here!"

10 nodded with a chuckle. "Well, it was a mandatory change from our new boss. Good guy by the way."

Rose leaned over. "Who... by the way... is looking a little perplexed, honey."

The trio turned around to see their boss glaring at them. Their boss...Mr. Rory Williams. He stood there in a suit, tie, and a beret with his hands behind his back, making it clear he was serious and meant business. "The Hell is going on here?! Who is this guy?!" he said in a bit of a fit.

13's eyes just widened running to Mr. Williams. "Rory! Oh my...good to see you!"

Rory squirmed when 13 tried to hug him. "Excuse me, back up! Do I know you?" He asked puzzled.

Rose laughed. covering her hand over her mouth.

13 nodded. "Yeah!" Then he realized this had to have been an alternate Rory. Very different from the Rory he met years ago. Probably didn't even marry Amy, or meet who for that matter. He frowned. "Uh...well...sorta."

Rory just glared harder. "Ok, I'm going to ask again...Doctor...Tyler...who is this man in my base?!"

10 smiled, pointing at himself. "This man sir!"

Rory raised an eyebrow. "The Hell are you blabbing about now?"

"Mr. Williams, maybe I can explain this without being so confusing." Rose offered.

Rory looked at Rose. "I'm listening."

She took a deep breath. "Let me ask you something, Mr. Williams. What makes me qualified to work at Torchwood?"

"You're an excellent worker. Smart. Capable. Can fight the good fight when things get tight. You should know your qualifications Mrs. Tyler. Why do you ask?"

"You don't know why I was hired, then. No A-levels, no questions?"

"I'll have to look at your files again. I wasn't with Torchwood when you were hired so I have no idea how you were back then. I only know how you are now and the past couple years I've been here."

"Right, well I'll just tell you. I was hired for my firsthand knowledge of aliens."

Rory nodded. "I figured as much. It always came natural for you. You're one of my best working here."

10 butted in "What about me?"

Rory rolled his eyes. "You too, Doctor."

She smiled at them both. "And how you think I got that knowledge?"

Rory shook his head. "I'm guessing your husband here...who's files I have looked at and studied and believe me, he is the most fascinating person working for me now."

Both Doctors smiled. "Thanks!" They said smiling. Rory looked confused at both.

Rose nodded, holding her chuckle. "Right. He's about to get more fascinating."

Rory raised an eyebrow. "More fascinating than being an alien with a blue box?"

She nodded. "Because it's both of them."

"Both of them...?" He glanced back at 13. "Him and him? And how the hell do you know my name?" He glared back at 13.

13 shrugged. "Well, in an alternated universe I traveled with you...only you were quite different?"

Rory looked surprised. "Oh...so this is one of your regenerations?"

13 nodded "My last."

Rory looked back at 10 and Rose. "And how did he get here anyway?" He said crossing his arms.

She shrugged. "Does it really matter?"

Rory nodded. "Yes, it does because it might have something to do with the 'something' I asked you to come down for."

She brightened. "Just show us."

"Hey, I give the orders in this division! Now, come on, I'll show you." He said waving them towards some monitors.

"See, these monitors helped us get a look at the other Earth. Suddenly yesterday, it clunked out, went completely black. We don't know why. How long has this...Doctor...been here?" He asked glaring at 13.

She glanced over at him worriedly. "Since... yesterday."

Rory sighed. "And when were you going to tell us this? We could have used this information to run tests, maybe even-"

10 interrupted. "Create a portal to the other Earth? Sorry, we haven't even had the chance to try, let alone tell you about alternate me. We only just woke up a few hours ago and learned of his existence here at dinnertime last night."

Rory sighed. "We've got more pressing matters at hand anyway. Like the someone I called about. He's in the interrogation room right now. He wouldn't even tell us who he was until he saw you." He said, glaring at 10.

10 looked confused. "What would he want with me?"

Rory shrugged. "I don't know. He just said he's not talking until he saw The Doctor. Come on." They started down the hall.

She followed, mind spinning, as did 13.

They looked in through a see through glass window. They saw a man in a chair at a table in an interrogation room. He had blazing blue eyes, black slicked back hair, he looked a bit tall and you could tell just from sitting down, and he was slim. (Maybe imagine someone like Benedict Cumberbatch).

"What did he do?" asked 10.

"He broke in trying to steal some equipment. He had a box...like yours, out in the back." Rory said.

Rose nearly choked. "I'm sorry, did you say he's got a TARDIS?"

Rory nodded. "It's blue too. Either of you know this guy?"

Both 13 and 10 shook their heads in confusion. The man looked at the glass and waved with a sinister smile, exposing his hand cuffs.

"How can he even see us? Isn't this one of those one way glasses?" 13 asked.

Rory shook his head. "He can't. He does that every few minutes just to mess with us. Go in. See what he wants." 10 went in as the trio looked on.

Rose pressed her hand to the glass and glared at Rory. "He better be safe in there."

The man chuckled when 10 walked in. "As much as I've missed that face...you're not the one I want...I want HIM. The OTHER Doctor." He motioned towards the glass with his head.

10 raised an eyebrow. "How did you know he was even-" The man interrupted. "JUST BRING HIM IN!" he shouted. 10 walked out. "You heard him." 10 said waving 13 on.

Rose hugged 10 to her side. "I'm worried."

13 sighed. As he walked in, feeling worried himself, but also a bit excited. The man grinned at him. "Hello, Doctor. Like the change by the way. Nice attire too. See you're not a fan of ties anymore seeing as you don't have one." He chuckled.

13 sat at the table in front of him. "After wearing them for so long, you get sick of them after awhile." He looked hard at the man. "Do I know you?"

The man grinned. "A little bit, yes."

She leaned forward. "Do you know him?" She asked 10.

10 shook his head. "I've never seen him before. I don't think HE has either."

She hugged him closer, finished speaking for now.

The man chuckled to himself. "Do you remember anything before you changed?"

13 shook his head. "Bits and pieces."

The man scoffed. "Figures. You always were a forgetful bother."

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked, raising his voice slightly.

The man rolled his eyes. "You'd think that the man who brought you to the Parallel World and saved your life would be a little more memorable, don't you think?"

The Doctor looked puzzle. "What? And saved my life? I died!"

The man chuckled. "If I didn't save you and bring you here, you wouldn't even have been able to regenerate. Just would have bursted into flames like the rest. POOF. Goodbye Doctor would have read the headlines." The Doctor looked even more puzzled, as did the trio watching.

She was curious now. "You sure you've never met him before?"

10 nodded. "I'm sure. I never forget a face."

The Doctor started to look rather annoyed, then grinned at him. "You're playing games with me. I love games."

The man laughed. "You always did, even when you knew you couldn't play."

The Doctor's smile turned to a frown. "How about we stop playing and cut the chase. Who are you and how did you 'save me'?"

The man smiled. "It's complicated." "Make it simple." The Doctor said bluntly.

The man sighed. "Well, since you want the simple, short version...your world died. Exploded. Boom went the dynamite. The Earth, your friends, your enemies, Mars, Pluto, the entire universe is GONE and I saved your life. After you took a pretty nasty shot, I dragged you into the TARDIS, and set the coordinates to this Earth, saving us both. I leaped into mine and followed you since, thankfully, the bridge keeping the Earths separate broke." The Doctor's hearts nearly broke in two.

Rose turned into 10's arms. "No. He's lying."

The Doctor looked as if he would burst in tears, but he held them back. "You're lying." He said, gritting his teeth.

The man smiled, seeing The Doctor squabble. "Trust me, I'm not. I take it Mr. Williams showed you the monitors by now right? Why do you think you can't get a signal from your world. IT'S DEAD! Face it Doctor, this is your home now, I saved your life, and you should be thanking me."

"Excuse me, please." She rushed off to the restroom.

10 ran to comfort her, leaving Rory alone to watch, intrigued and perplexed.

The Doctor glared at the man in a bottled rage. "Did you have anything to do with it?"

The man shook his head. "I actually liked Earth. You should know better than anyone." The Doctor leaped up in a fit of rage. "Who the hell are you?!"

The man snickered. "Geez, Doctor...I've never seen you so flustered."

The Doctor grabbed the man and lifted him off the ground. "I've never seen you at all! Now...who are you?" The man smiled. "Doctor, we both know how strongly against violence you are. You wouldn't harm a fly even if you wiped out your entire family. Actually...didn't YOU wipe out your entire family?" the man winked. The Doctor dropped him in anger.

Rose was leaning against the door when 10 pushed his way in.

10 ran inside and rubbed 13's back.

"Oh, the cavalries arrived!" Said the man.

10 glared at the man. "Now, look, we may not do anything, but trust me, someone at Torchwood will. We could put in a good word for you and stop them from harming you since we're so against violence. All you have to do is give us your name."

The man decided to finally give up his charade as he sighed. "You're not fun, either of you. I don't have a name though. Forgot that a long time ago. You, however, can call me what you've been calling me for years...**The Master**." He said with a sinister grin.

"Oh no. Oh... no."

The Master burst out with sinister laughter. 10 looked on with shock, as did 13, both nearly frozen


	5. Master

10 pulled 13 outside. "Let me back in there! I need to speak with him!"

10 shook his head. "Sorry mate. We know who we're dealing with now and who we're dealing with has messed with our heads in the past. We can't risk another slip up! Not with this lunatic!"

Rose pulled them both close. "What? Who is that?"

13 ran out the door to let off some steam. He needed some air. Rory just looked confused at them. "Who is The Master?"

10 sighed. "The Master is a Time Lord, like me. We're the last ones, but he's not like me. He's deranged. Can't be reasoned with. I thought he was dead. He SHOULD be dead! Last time I saw him, his wife shot him! I saw him die! He died in my arms! I burned his body! The Master is DEAD! He SHOULD BE DEAD!" He said with burning intensity and fire in his eyes and rage in his heart. He stormed back into the interrogation room up to the man's face. "How are you alive?!"

The Master glared at 10. "Mind if I talk to the more...recent of the two of you? It'll take too long to get you all caught up."

Rose stormed in behind him. "Just talk to him, you idiot! We don't have time for your games."

The Master smiled at Rose. "You must be Rose. I've only heard of your reputation, but you have quite the reputation. You are quite smitten with my Doctor and my Doctor smitten with you, am I right?"

She snarled at him. "And what if I am?"

The Master chuckled, turning to 10. "Fiesty isn't she?"

10 glared at him. "How did the Earth burst? HIS Earth?"

"Well...he was saving the world...being the ultimate superhero...as always...I just happened to be strolling by that day. My TARDIS is still a prototype so I couldn't just go where I wanted. I don't know who The Doctor was fighting, but they were strange creatures. Surprised by how much of a fight they gave him. I saw him get shot saving some Earth girl..." He glanced at Rose. "...he'd always had a fetish for Earth girls, but you know that better than anyone, don't you?" he winked at her.

"Oi, shut up!" She rubbed 10's arm encouragingly.

The Master chuckled. "Anyway, I saved his life. I used my sonic blaster...which these Torchwood men confiscated from me, I want it back...and I destroyed the creature. I dragged him back to his TARDIS and set the coordinates here. I just knew that place was gonna go a blazing. The creatures said they were planet devourers, or something along that line."

13 walked in. "Why? Why save me? All these years of wanting me dead, you would have finally had that dream come true if you just walked away. What gives?" He asked.

"I'm trying to turn over a new leaf. I've given up my life of crime and mischief." The Master answered.

"You know, I'm getting really sick of these games, Master." 13 insisted.

Master shook his head. "I'm serious. When we fought the Time Lords together that day, I had a revelation. Doing something good felt...good. Everything evil felt rather pointless. I thought I died that day and when I woke up in this body, I saw it as a second chance. A chance to be brilliant. Like you. Why conquer worlds when you could salvage them? I finally saw why you saw so much beauty in the stars. Plus, we've been fighting for years and seeing as we would just keep fighting and fighting and you would keep finding and ruining my plans, why go on with that? Fighting forever with a pre-determined conclusion? Us Time Lords got to stick together right?"

Rose sputtered. "Time Lord?"

The Master raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you haven't told her about me? Have you? Ashamed of me? Can't say I blame you...OH and did I tell you? The drum beat stopped! My mind is clear for the first time since childhood!" He said excited and giddy.

Both Doctors looked at him skeptical of this new leaf, crossing their arms. She glanced at them, and mimicked the action. Why not? She thought.

The Master scoffed. "None of you believe me, still? I want to help you bastards! Isn't my word enough!"

10 shook his head. "I've been trying to get you to turn over a new leaf for years..."

13 finished for him. "...especially when the Time Lords died out. Why the change now?"

10 continued. "And if we do let you in, how do we forget all the torture you figuratively and literally brought upon us? Do we assume you just won't turn on us?"

Master nodded with ease. "Basically, yeah."

10, Rose, and 13 walked outside. "I CAN HELP YOU GET BACK TO THAT WORLD!" screamed The Master.

13 glanced at him coldly before speaking. "What world? It's dead." He said somberly.

Rose grabbed his hand. "Don't listen to him."

"PLEASE!" The Master insisted in a broken plea before they closed the door on him.

She turned, staring at the man through the glass. The Master looked angry. As if he genuinely wanted to change but no one believed him. They couldn't tell if it was that or the fact they didn't trust him. He understood why they couldn't but he was still hurt. 10 stared through the glass.

"So...what do you think?" he asked 13 and Rose. 13 shrugged.

"I think he's nuts." Rose answered quite bluntly.

"He is, but can he be trusted?" 13 asked.

Rose contemplated the question for a few seconds before answering. "I think... I mean I feel like he's trying to be genuine. But if he's crazy... that may just be a ruse."

10 nodded. "I thought so too." He turned to 13. "What did he mean when he said you two fought the Time Lords?"

13 sighed. "When I was still you, the day I changed into my 11th, actually, The Time Lords returned. They tried to destroy Earth. He helped me make sure they stayed gone. He brought them here in the first place, but that's beside the point. Point is that day, he sacrificed himself so that the Earth survived."

"And you said he was dead?" Rose asked.

He nodded.

"But he's sitting right there." She pointed at The Master.

"He must have regenerated when I left."

"What do we do? I mean... we can't just listen to him can we?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. Even if he does want to help, how can he even bring back an entire universe?" 10 said. "How can we even trust him if he does?" 13 added.

Rory butted in. "Maybe we don't have to trust him. Just use him."

"What d'you mean, use him?" Rose asked, looking rather puzzled.

"Use him to bring back that universe. Maybe even get more information on who or what destroyed it in the first place."

Rose thought for a moment. "I don't think we have any choice. I know I want to be able to get back someday... if only for a moment."

10 thought for a moment. "You're right, Mr. Williams. If those creatures are still out there, they could come to ours one day and we won't be prepared. The Master could help us." He said, a bit unsure of his own words.

"Which of us can get him to do this? Probably you." She pointed to 13. "But I can't just stand by and watch when he makes us all upset... twists our minds around."

13 just stood there, thinking in a daze, so many things running through his mind at once. Not just The Master, but he was still fixated on the friendly faces he's lost in the flames. He was oblivious to all outside surroundings, in a daze. "You gonna be alright?" asked Mr. Williams. "I'm thinking!" The Doctor raised his voice slightly, coming off in his eyes, cold and distant and lost.

Rose grabbed his hand gently. "It'll be okay."

13 gave a slight nod as a tear ran down his cheek.

She hugged him, then.

10 went back into the interrogation room. The Master looked puzzled. "Where's-" 10 interrupted. "You've got me now so listen closely." He said, rage in his eyes, coldness in his words. "You're going to tell us everything you know about how you can bring the universe back and you are going to help us or you are going to spend the rest of your 'new life' in a cage with nothing but the sound of drums to comfort you. Understand?"

The thought of returning the drumming sound scared The Master more than anything. He nodded with a terrified look in his eyes.

"Good." 10 grinned triumphantly as he walked back out.

Rose grinned. "I'm not sure I should like that, but I do."

Rory gave an approving nod. "Excellent job, Doctor."

13 nodded with a smirk. "Yes, Doctor. A bit rough, but it had to be done." 10 smiled.

"So, what did you wanna do with him for now? Should he stay with you three?" Rory asked 10, Rose, and 13.

"I don't know... I mean, he's still dangerous. Think you two could keep up with him?" Rose asked, turning to The Two Doctors.

10 shrugged, 13 scratched his head. "You're right. He's dangerous, but we cant trust him to just stay here at Torchwood. We need to keep a close eye on him. Do you have a place to store him, like an attic or a basement? Maybe the garage?" 13 asked Rose.

"Store him like an animal, you mean?" Rose asked.

13 shook his head. "No...well...yes. Yes and no. I hate to cage him up, but we need a place to have him, keep an eye on him without worrying of him escaping."

"What if we took him to Mum an' Dad's? They've got all that Vitex security..."

10 nodded. "Good idea. You don't think they'll mind much would they?"

She laughed. "We'll see."

13 smirked. "If that is the plan, I think I should stay with Jackie and Pete too. Someone familiar with his madness should keep an eye on him."

"Oh, they'll LOVE that." Rose said sarcastically.

13 smiled and nodded, not realizing Rose's sarcasm. "Great! So it's settled!"

She laughed, taking her husband's hand. "This is gonna be so fun..." she whispered.

13 nodded, he walked back in the interrogation room and grabbed The Master by the shoulder and pulled him out. "You're coming with me." He ordered.

Master chuckled. "Oh, Doctor, at least buy me flowers before you sweet talk me like that."

She rolled her eyes, following them out.

"Be careful." Warned Rory, handing 13 the key to The Master's handcuffs. He stuffed it in his pocket.

Rose, The Master, and The Two Doctors went out the same way they came in. This time, 13 and The Master sat in the back with 10 driving and Rose riding shotgun. They drove to Pete and Jackie's house.


	6. Buff

"Mum? Dad? You here?" called Rose outside of Pete and Jackie's door beside The Two Doctors and The Master.

10 banged on the door as 13 still kept a firm grip on The Master. The door opened.

"Who's this?" Jackie snapped. "You can't just keep bringing these guys around."

10 shook his head. "Oh, it's not another man. More of a madman. Time Lord actually. May these two stay for the night? Maybe even a few?"

Jackie gave an annoyed look. "Are you kidding me?"

13 shook his head. "No, we're very serious. It's a long story, but me and this prisoner need a place to stay."

The Master smiled at Jackie. "Hi, pleasure to meet you."

She narrowed her eyes at The Master. "I don't think I like you already."

The Master shrugged. "Not a lot of people do. If it counts, I like you very much already. You're beautiful for your age." He said, clearly trying to get on Jackie's good side.

It wasn't working. "Oi! Shut up, mate. My husband's around here somewhere... and I'd very much hate for him to hurt you. No, I lied. I would like that."

The Master chuckled. "Ooh, a feisty one. I really like that." He winked.

That's when Jackie slapped the taste out of The Master's mouth.

"Ow!" yelped The Master. "That hurt!"

10 smirked. "That's what you get! So, Jackie, can he please stay here? I promise, he won't be a bother. He is a cuffed, and I am keeping a stern I on him. Well, he is, but you get the point." He said pointing to 13.

Jackie thought for a moment. "Can I slap him again if he gets out of line?"

13 and 10 nodded. "Of course!" They said simultaneously.

The Master shook his head. "BUT you don't have to worry about that. I'll be a good boy. I promise." He laughed nervously.

She smirked. "We'll see."

"Excellent!" 10 exclaimed. "Well, me and Rose will come round tomorrow to check up on you lot. Keep an eye on him." He advised before him and Rose left.

"I cannot believe we just did that." Rose said.

"Oh, they're grown ups, honey. What's the worst that could happen?" 10 asked as they got in the car.

"We're grown-ups, HONEY. Think of all that happens to us."

10 thought for a moment. "Oh...well...at least we had our happy ending." He said with a smile.

"We did." She smiled as she reached over and grabbed his hand.

He kissed her hand. "And I'm sure we'll have another when this is all said and done with." He drove off.

"So, Jackie, can we come in now?" 13 asked.

She nodded. "Come on, then."

13 walked in, not taking his hand off The Master. "Is there a place I can put him? Some high-tech facility or something?"

"Try the couch. Buff in there won't let him move." She nods to their head of security.

He nodded. "You sure he'll be enough? This guy is pretty dangerous."

"Do you not see the muscles on that guy?"

"I see them and with anyone else, he'd do the job but The Master...you'll have to see him in action. But I guess I'll leave him here if it's the best way to secure him here."

"Well, we have other means of security, but Buff might be the best we have."

"And why is that?" 13 asked with curiosity.

"Because he's an android." She answered. "Best Of the Best actually...literally...BOB."

13 nodded. "Oh. Interesting. Fascinating actually. Definitely looks like a well built model, I'll give ya that."

"I'll get some tea and be right back." She grinned at The Master. "Try it."

The Master smirked as The Doctor took him to Buff. "You. Buff. Don't take this man out your sight. Understand?" He asked very bluntly.

"You know that's not my name." The man smothered a grin.

The Doctor looked a tad embarrassed. "Oh, I'm sorry...Mr...Mister?"

"Bob. Just Bob."

The Doctor nodded. "Ah, of course. Best of the Best. Bob." He slapped his own forehead. "Ok. Bob. You. Him. Don't take your eyes off him." He handed The Master to Bob and Bob wrapped him up in basically a bear hug. "You got it."

The Master's eyes widened at the strength of the man. "My... they never made them like you on Gallifrey."

"Shut up." Bob demanded.

The Master snickered. The Doctor stood there and chuckled at the sight. "Well, Master, good luck with your new friend."

"We are not friends." Bob said rather bluntly.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way, Bob." The Doctor grinned before walking away to find Jackie.

At that moment, Pete came downstairs after hearing voices. He saw The Master in grasp of Bob. Pete looked puzzled. "Jackie!" He called, not knowing what else to do.

"Hi Pete!" The Doctor exclaimed, startling Pete.

"The Hell is going on? Who's he? Why are you in my house? Jackie!"

"What, honey?" She reappeared.

Pete pointed at The Doctor. "Why is he here?" He pointed at The Master. "Who is he and why is he here?"

"He's here..." she pointed to The Doctor... "Because Rose asked. HE's here..." she pointed to The Master. "Because apparently they're a package deal."

Pete looked puzzled.

"Maybe I can explain a bit better, though you did a fine job Jackie." said The Doctor.

Before The Doctor could start, The Master interrupted. "No need. I will. The short and simple gist of it is me and him have a history. Such a history that he doesn't trust me, even though he needs me, so he has me locked up in this polar bear's arms for a night or two. Follow?"

Pete nodded. "Yeah, actually...wait, I'm sorry...they're staying for a night or two? Did I hear that right?"

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Under the stipulation that I can slap him when I want."

Pete nodded and sighed. "I can't even retire without having my life being a constant movie reel. Must you bring madness everywhere you go, Doctor?"

"He must. It's part of the package deal. That right, Jackie?" The Master said with a smirk.

"Oi, shut up you." Jackie ordered.

"Yeah, shut up." Added The Doctor. "May, I have some tea please, Jackie?"

"Here, take this one. I'll get more. Two sugars, like him?" She asked as The Doctor took the cup.

He nodded and she went to get another batch. "So, Pete, how have you enjoyed retirement?"

"I've liked it very much. Seeing you reminds me why I don't miss that life very much."

The Doctor smiled. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Jackie returned with her tea. "You complimented him, honey?"

"Of course not!" said Pete.

"That for me deary?" The Master asked Jackie, seeing the tea in her hand.

"Buff, would you back up, please?" Jackie said as she walked in their direction.

"Yes, Ma'am." Nodded Bob.

She threw the tea in his face. The Master smiled, unphased by it. "I've been hit with far worse, just so you know. That actually felt quite refreshing." The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"I could hit you with worse." She suggested with a snarl.

"Ooh, Mrs. Robinson, are you trying to seduce me?" he winked.

"Hey, watch how you talk to my wife!" exclaimed Pete.

"No need to excite yourself, honey. Buff? Would ya?"

"Yes, Ma'am." His hand came down hard on The Master.

That was enough to knock The Master out. The Doctor smiled. "I don't usually condone violence, but nice shot."

"Thank you, sir."

The Doctor sipped his tea. "So, Jackie, what's for breakfast?"

"Surely you've already eaten."

"I have, pasta with mustard for your information, but you can never have too much to eat can you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Have a biscuit."

The Doctor looked down at The Master. "Think we should feed him too?"

"Like that? Good luck."

The Doctor got on his knee and poked The Master's temple a few times. "Oi. Wake up if you're hungry."

The Master opened his eyes wide. "Hungry? There's food?"

"Only if you're nice." said Jackie.

The Master smiled. "I'll be a good boy. Or at least I'll try. I am trying. Really. Now, may I please have something to eat?"

"One biscuit. Until you prove yourself worthy of another."

The Doctor took a biscuit and fed it to The Master. "Thank you, Doctor. Think we can uncuff me so I can feed myself?" The Doctor swiftly shook his head. The Master chuckled. "Worth a shot, mate."

"I'm not your mate." Insisted The Doctor.

"Not yet." The Master grinned.

"Quit flirtin' around, you two." Jackie rolled her eyes.

"I don't flirt." said The Doctor.

"I do. Is it working?" The Master chuckled at his own joke.

Pete threw his hands up, rolling his eyes. "That's it. I'm going back to my studies. You three are on your own." Pete said going back upstairs.

"I'm also here, sir." Bob, ever the quiet one, chuckled.

"You're one of the three Bob. You're on your own with that guy." Pete shouted from upstairs.

"Jackie, can I talk with him alone for a few minutes? Well, alone with Bob that is?" asked The Doctor.

"Fine with me." She smirked and walked out.

The Doctor crossed his legs and sat down beside The Master, still on the ground. "You wanna tell me just how you're gonna help us bring the Earth back?" He asked softly.

The Master shrugged as he leaned against the wall. "Well, I don't know the how part. I've been thinking. However, whatever you need of me, I assure you, I'm on your side."

"How can I be so sure? You've wronged me in the past. How do I know you won't again?"

The Master sighed. "You don't. No matter what I've said today, you just won't believe me so I won't even try anymore."

The Doctor gazed in The Master's eyes, trying to see if he was lying. He still couldn't tell. "I guess I can only hope that you've changed as much as you say you have. What do you think, Bob? Think that's the face of a good, changed man?" He asked looking up to Bob.

"I'm a man of few words, sir. But I've got a piece on him." Bob replied.

"Do you really?" The Doctor asked.

Bob nodded.

"Mind spilling a piece of words out?"

Bob answered. "I think he's got the look of a madman, sir. Tormented by his past. Much like yourself, I think."

The Doctor stayed silent listening, looking down, thinking about how right Bob was. How accurate he was about himself and even The Master. Kinda made The Doctor feel like an open book.

"But you, sir, seem to have taken a better path with your madness." Bob continued.

The Doctor nodded. "Does he look like he's steering down the right path with his...madness?"

"He seems genuine enough to me, sir. Maybe a bit split on how to get better, but I DO think he's trying."

The Master smiled at The Doctor. "See? Bob can see it. Why can't you? The both of you?" The Master asked, referring to 10 and 13.

The Doctor sighed and shrugged, contemplating how The Master actually may have changed now.

"But just so you know, I still don't like him." Bob reassured.

The Doctor chuckled. "Not many people do."

"I don't even like me." The Master told Bob.

The Doctor shook his head. "Don't say that. You are brilliant. You have the potential to be fantastic. You just need time." The Master smiled. "Does that mean you've had a change of hearts about me Doctor?"

The Doctor smiled back. "Maybe."

Jackie called from the kitchen with a groan. "Again with the flirting..."

"Hey! Quit ease dropping!" The Doctor said as The Master laughed. "She always was a nosey parker..." The Doctor mumbled.

"I wouldn't, Sir." Bob laughed.

"You're alright Bob. You're actually a big help here, ease dropping or not." The Doctor smiled.

He grinned. "Thank you, sir."

The Doctor nodded with a smile.

"Doctor, I'm sorry about your world. I know how much you adored it." The Master said in a comforting tone.

The Doctor nodded, then a thought struck him. "What were you doing since you regenerated that day anyway? How come you never came looking for me?"

The Master sighed. "Well, I built my own TARDIS. Not that it was easy, I had to use Earth technology after all. Then I started travelling. Like you. Just enjoying life after my...epiphany...if you will. I was never lucky enough to find a companion like you. Just a lonely man in a box traveling through time and space without a rhyme, crime, or purpose."

The Doctor chuckled. "That makes two of us." They both laughed.

"Maybe we are each other's perfect companion." The Master suggested.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Robinson, are you trying to seduce me?"

The Master chuckled. "Is it working?" The two laughed again.

"Rose will not approve," Jackie scolded.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "If you're gonna ease drop from the kitchen, you might as well come in."

She did so with a smirk.

The Doctor smiled at her. "You get an earful, eh?"

She looked coyly at him. "Buff'll hit you too."

The Doctor laughed. "You were the one ease dropping."

"Yes, but he LIKES me."

"I LIKE both of you." The Master said winking at them both. Both Time Lords burst out with laughter.

He sighed. "Yes, Ma'am."

He thumped him again. The Master was knocked out again. The Doctor continued with fits of laughter. "Was that necessary, Jackie?"

"Nope," she grinned. "But it was funny."

The Doctor chuckled. "It was actually. A tad uncalled for, but it was funny."

Bob chuckled too. "That was fun."

The Doctor nodded. "So, what do you and Pete usually do for fun around this time?"

"Well... we usually play golf." She answered.

The Doctor grimaced. "Golf? Are you serious? Golf is boring!"

"Not with him, it isn't." She laughed.

The Doctor groaned at Jackie. "Is there anything you two do other than play golf?"

"Of course." She winked.

The Doctor grimaced. "Ewwww..."

She giggled. "You asked for that one."

The Doctor nodded. "I guess I did...do we really have to go play golf?"

She rolled her eyes. "Do what you want."

"Anything but play golf. There's got to be something you and Pete do for fun other than play golf!"

She grinned. "Pete?"

Pete walked downstairs. "Somebody say my name?"

The Doctor nodded "Yes, your wife, who's being quite the pervert right now!"

"Am not!"

"Am to!"

Pete groaned. "Both of you, stop it! You're acting as mad as he is!"

"Honey, he was asking what we do all day..."

Pete turned white. "Oh, why would you tell HIM about that?"

She shook her head. "Not that! I told him we play golf."

Pete let out a sigh of relief followed by a chuckle. "Oh...that...of course...*gulp*...so we going to play golf? It's about that time."

The Doctor sighed. "Fine! Bob, pick him up, we're going to play golf."

"Yes, sir." He threw the Master over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

The Doctor got off the floor, wiping his pants. "So, I assume you two have a golf course in the backyard?" He asked. "Most old folks do." He mumbled under his breathe.

She raised an eyebrow. "Did you just...?"

The Doctor played coy. "Just what? Haven't a clue what you're talking about." He said as Pete and Jackie glared at him. "Senile.." He mumbled under his breathe again.

She grinned. "Buff?"

The Doctor backed away a bit. "Woah Buff Bob! You like me, don't you? You wouldn't? Please don't?"

Pete chuckled.

Bob sighed. "She scares me."

"She scares all of us." said The Doctor.

"Ain't that the truth." Pete agreed.

She grinned. "Then shut it, Doc."

"I'll try."

Pete laughed. "Come on, Doc. I'll let you hold my clubs."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Great, I've gone from Oncoming Storm to Caddy Boy within a week's time." He mumbled again as he followed them out.


	7. All Fun and Games Til A Time Lord Cries

"D'you ever play, Doctor?" Pete asked as they all walked to the golf course.

"Never." The Doctor shook his head.

"Never once?" Jackie asked.

He shook his head again. "Not a sport I found remotely interesting. Never really considered it much of a sport. More of a last resort for the elderly to stay active."

Jackie started to call Buff Bob with a groan. "Actually, I don't need Buff." She smacked The Doctor.

The Doctor spun around like a character out of a Charlie Chaplin film and clenched his cheek. "Ow!"

Bob chuckled. "Told ya, mate."

"You should've remembered, Doctor." She grinned as Pete chuckled.

"After all these years, you'd think I would have." He said rubbing his face in pain.

"John's got it figured out. Finally." Jackie said.

He raised an eyebrow."John?"

"Yeah... The Doctor." She nodded.

"Ah...so you still call him..us... John...he was always so fond of that name." He chuckled.

"I do it to annoy him." She smirked.

The Doctor laughed a bit. "I doubt it annoys him. Probably gives him something else to gloat about."

"And let's face it, if anyone knows how to gloat, it's The Doctor, in all his forms." Pete said with a chuckle.

Bob tried to cover a snort as he laughed.

They got to the golf course out in the backyard, which was a rather large backyard. Almost like a field. They went to a hole and Jackie started to putt. "Careful Jackie, you'll dislocate your hip." The Doctor teased.

She glared at him. "You know I have a club in my hands right now."

The Doctor backed up a bit. "Sorry. Mouth is shut."

"That's right." She putted and missed.

The Doctor clapped his hand over his mouth, trying to hide a laugh.

She twirled on him. "Pete!"

Pete shrugged. "Don't look at me. You missed. No reason to get upset, dear."

"But Pete." She stomped her foot.

"But nothing." He took the club from her and started to putt. He missed. The Doctor, again, tried to hold his laughter. Jackie really did laugh. Even Bob chuckled. Pete rolled his eyes handing the club to The Doctor. "Ha ha ha, Mr. Funnyman. Try yourself if you think it's so easy."

"He's gonna kill us all." She said, stepping a few steps back.

The Doctor took it. "I do and it is easy!" He said with enthusiasm. He started to putt, doing a little shimmy, and the ball actually went in.

Bob narrowed his eyes. "That wasn't a putt. That was a geometry problem for you. That's cheating."

The Doctor chuckled. "No, that's just easy. It's a really simple sport."

Pete rolled his eyes, stuffing his hands in his pocket. Jackie stood next to him, just as perturbed.

The Doctor just smiled. "Well, I guess on to the next hole we shall go! Shall we?"

"I still don't know if I like him." She whispered to Pete.

"I still don't know if he's better than the other one." He whispered back.

She shook her head. "I'm gonna go with 'yes.' I mean, look at that guy."

The Doctor stood there at his hole as they looked on. He waved on like a child having fun. Pete shrugged. "I think I like the one Rose married more, but I'm not sure."

"I definitely do." She giggled.

The Doctor started to putt and again, he hit it. He jumped in the air with giddy happiness.

She mumbled. "Such a child..."

"Mind if I get next?" Asked The Master, slowly waking up over Bob's shoulder.

"What d'you think, Doc?" Bob asked.

The Doctor shrugged and shook his head. "Probably not a good idea, prisoner with a weapon."

"A golf club is a weapon these days?" The Master asked.

"It is if you use it right." Pete answered. Jackie grinned.

The Doctor handed the club to Jackie. "Maybe another time, Master, when you're not in shackles."

"What now, Doctor, since you're so determined to mess with routine?" Jackie asked.

The Doctor shrugged and chuckled. "I'm not messing with anything. It's just so easy. Though this is more fun than it should be to be honest. You're just too old to stand it."

She smirked. "You're more elderly than the rest of us combined. 'Cept maybe himself over there."

The Doctor chuckled. "Well, that makes it all the better then. You old folks are getting schooled by THE old folk!" He said laughing. The Master had to chuckle himself.

She rolled her eyes as The Doctor grinned triumphantly.

"That decides it, Pete!" Jackie groaned.

Pete sighed. "Well, what else would you rather do?"

"I don't care. Something he's bad at."

The Doctor chuckled. "I'm not bad at much, not to sound too modest but I'm pretty damn good at a lot of things."

"Bet you'd be terrible at the quiet game." She said.

The Doctor grinned with and eyebrow raise. "Ooh, is that a challenge I hear Jackie Tyler?"

She grinned. "Yes. Starting now."

They pretty much had a staring contest for a few minutes. Pete rolled his eyes. "How long is this childish game gonna last?"

She smiled, then slapped The Doctor again to throw him off his game. The Doctor stumbled, but clapped his hand over his mouth, trying not to let out a scream. He was determined to win this game. She grinned again. He grinned back, sticking his tongue out and making faces. She shrugged. He shrugged back, mimicking her. She smiled. She knew his tongue would beat his brains out eventually. He knew he was about to break any moment now and he didn't know what else to do. He ran up to Jackie and started tickling her.

"She's not ticklish," Bob put in. "Though... you might be."

Jackie took that chance.

He was. He gritted his teeth and held his breathe to not let out an ounce of noise while trying to run away from her.

She gave chase, nearly laughing herself but holding it back. They both ran around the course with her still chasing The Doctor.

"My, I've known The Doctor for eons and this is hands down the strangest thing I've ever seen him take part in." The Master, looking perplexed, told Pete as the chase went on.

Pete nodded. "For as long as I've been married, ditto."

She finally caught him, pushing his back. He stumbled to the ground. He fell hard. He looked unconscious. She let out a little squeak in shock; something like "Eek!".

He leaped up, revealing he faked his unconscious state. "Aha!" He shouted in victory when he heard her squeak.

She gasped. "CHEATER!"

"And you fell for it!"

She glared at him. "I hate you."

He smirked. "I know you love me. You just hate that I beat you and your game!"

She scoffed. "No. Love is a very strong word, Doctor."

He rolled his eyes with a smirk**. **"Fine, you **like** like me, Jackie." He said with a cheeky grin.

"Better than himself." She nodded towards the Master, who looked forlorn and forgotten.

"If you're done doing...whatever that was...can we do something a little less perplexing?" The Master asked.

Pete nodded. "I agree."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Tiny minds."

Pete chuckled. "Yeah, coming from the woman who lost a quiet game with someone who never shuts up." Both him and The Master laughed.

She glared at Pete. "On the couch, tonight, Mister."

"Oh come on!" Pete groaned. The Master snickered.

"You and your new buddy there can bond."

He looked at The Master, who smiled widely at him. Pete just sighed.

"Looks like you've found a new friend Pete." Doctor said with a laugh.

Bob nearly doubled over in laughter. Bob laughed so hard he dropped The Master. The Master got on his feet and stood, hands still in shackles, sighing. "Mind if I get these off Doctor?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Not just yet. Maybe later. Bob, be more careful, please."

"Sorry, sir." He plastered on a serious expression and hoisted The Master up again.

The Master sighed again in Bob's arms.

"So, any other games I can beat you in?" The Doctor asked.

"Hmmm... Pete, any ideas? I thought for sure that quiet game would work. Would've worked with John."

Pete shrugged. "Honestly, do you really wanna get even more embarrassed than you already have today?"

She punched his shoulder. "Game." She said like a child.

He rubbed his shoulder. "How about...I don't know, arm wrestling? A race or something?"

Her eyes widened in excitement. "Ooh, arm wrestling. That I can do."

The Doctor chuckled, cracking his knuckles. "Ok, but I warn you, these arms are pretty bulbous. Don't wanna intimidate you AND embarrass you at once." He winked, walking to and sitting down a nearby picnic table.

She grinned, taking a spot across from him.

"Um... Doc?" Bob's voice sounded worried.

The Doctor grinned, putting his arm firmly on the table. "Come on, Jackie. Show me what you've got."

She met his arm with her own.

"Doc." Bob repeated.

"In a second Bob!" He said as he gripped her hand.

She slammed his hand nearly through the table. She caused a slight crack in the center.

He gripped his hand in pain. He yelped as if he was gonna cry. "Ah!"

"Doc." Bob repeated again.

"Yes, Bob?" He said, still in quite a lot of pain.

"She broke my hand last time."

He rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the heads up Bob. Try a warning ahead of time next time."

He shrugged. "I DID try."

"Well, you should have tried harder! Jackie...can I get an ice pack?"

She smirked. "Nope."

He glared at her. "I should hate you, but I don't. I don't know why not."

She rolled her eyes. "Because I'm Rose's mother."

"Oh yeah." He said. "Oh, and don't think this is over. It's one to one. Two out of three or bust!"

She pondered it a moment. "How about this? Master, give us a game."

The Doctor put his hands up. "No! You do not want him to choose a game!"

The Master snickered. "He's right. I have an idea in mind, but I'm afraid if I say it aloud, Bob will hit me again."

"If it's that dumb, maybe he should." She suggested.

"To avoid getting hit, can I whisper it in Bob's ear first?"

"Should you really whisper it to the man who might hit you?" She advised.

"Point taken. Can I whisper in Pete's ear?"

She grinned. "Might as well."

Pete went up to The Master and let him whisper in his ear. When The Master was finished, Pete smacked The Master upside the head. "That's out of the question!"

"Should I hit him as well, Sir?" Bob asked.

Pete shook his head. "Nah, he's had enough for the day. Next hit from you might give him a concussion."

"Yes, Sir." Bob nodded.

The Doctor thought for a moment. "Maybe I could put in my two cents as well?"

She shrugged. "Fine."

"What if we played...hmmm...how about rock, paper, scissors?"

"Is there some sort of trick to that one, too?"

"No tricks, just luck, unless you've got something better in mind?"

She sighed. "Fine."

"Ok." They put their fists up and started playing. "Rock...paper...scissors!" They said simultaneously.

"Haha! One for me." She spouted.

"Damn." The Doctor mumbled.

"Best two out of three?" She asked.

He smirked. "You read my mind."

"I'm good, I know."

"We'll see..."

They did it again, this time with The Doctor getting the upper hand.

"Aha! Got ya!"

"Tied again." Her eyes narrowed, and the imaginary old west duel music was almost real.

He cracked his knuckles. "Any last words?"

"Just one."

"And what would that word be?" They started, and she won.

"Gotcha."

"Damn you." He mumbled, lowering his head.

She chuckled. "Okay, I changed my mind. I do like you."

He smirked. "I've always known it. I'm irresistible."

The Master rolled his eyes. "This is boring."

Pete nodded. "It is. You've both squabbled like children for a half hour now!"

"Then YOU come up with something." She said with and eye roll.

Pete thought for a moment. "Uh...um..."

She nodded triumphantly. "Exactly."

"I have a suggestion. Let's go out and eat. Or better yet, let's go build something, be productive." The Master suggested.

The Doctor nodded. "Like a house!"

"Build a house?" Jackie raised and eyebrow.

"Yeah! I built a house once! No reason. My brain just screamed 'What the hell! Why not'!"

She shook her head. "You sir, are worse than John."

"Yet you still like me." He grinned.

She shrugged. "And I'll never live that down."

The Doctor just grinned like an idiot.


	8. Koschei

Later, after dinner that night, we're at the dinner table and everyone has just finished their plates. Jackie cooked mac and cheese.

"Mmm! Jackie that was delicious!" Spouted The Doctor as he wiped his mouth. He then took a napkin and wiped The Master's mouth, who was still handcuffed and sitting next to The Doctor.

The Master nodded. "Yes, Jackie, that was delicious, though it would have been better if you'd have TAKEN THESE BLOODY SHACKLES OFF AND LET ME FEED MYSELF, DOCTOR!" He shouted at The Doctor.

The Doctor chuckled. "Sorry bout that, but can't risk you running off all willy nilly."

The Master sighed. "But did you have to do the bloody choo choo train thing in my mouth? It makes me feel like a child."

"Would you rather feel like a child or a prisoner?" The Doctor asked.

"A PRISONER!" The Master shouted.

"Oi! Quit with the shouting or else I'll bring Bob back in and give you both a proper smack! Understood?!" Jackie said as she went around the table taking plates and putting them in the sink.

The Time Lords sighed. "Yes, ma'am." They said simultaneously.

Jackie smirked. "That's more like it." She said as Pete chuckled.

"Jackie, while Bob is shut down for the night, mind if we stick Master in more high tech Vitex technology? I'll watch him myself?" The Doctor suggested.

Jackie nodded. "Sure. Pete, could you show them where it is while I'm washing dishes?"

Pete nodded and got up out of his seat. "Come on boys."

The Doctor got out of his seat, pulling The Master by his arm like he's been doing through most of the day. They followed Pete into the living room, where Bob was shut down on the couch. Pete went to a wall and knocked 6 times. The Master closed his eyes, gulped and sighed as if a shiver went down his spine. The 6 knocks reminded him too much of the 4 knocks that plagued him for most of his life inside his head. The Doctor glanced at The Master, knowing exactly what was wrong. He patted and rubbed his back quickly before averting his eyes back to Pete. This was The Doctor's way of saying "Everything's alright."

Anyway, after Pete knocked, a secret passage opened, revealing a secret staircase leading downstairs.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Does everything Torchwood related need a secret staircase?"

The Master chuckled.

"Come on." Groaned Pete.

The three went down the staircase into a dark room to a glass cell, like something designed for a man like Hannibal Lector. It was dark with light highlighted against a glass walls and the door leading into it. Pete put in a security code and opened the door.

"This glass is unbreakable. Once he's in, he can't get out without the code. You can't even put in the code from the inside. He can hear you. He can see you and vice versa, but he can't get out." Pete said.

The Doctor nodded, uncuffing The Master and pushing him inside the cell. Pete closed the door.

The Master scoffed as he stroked his wrists. "That feels so much better." He looked around his cell. "This will do. No bed?"

"It's not meant for enjoying. There's a floor, in't there? Sleep there. Same goes for you, Doctor." He started to walk back upstairs before The Doctor stopped him.

"Uh, Pete, you forgot to give me the security code."

Pete shook his head. "No I didn't. If he's as dangerous as you say he is, he doesn't have a reason to be let out in the first place. Don't want you going soft on him and letting a monster run loose now do we, Doctor?" He winked at The Doctor before walking upstairs.

The Doctor shrugged and sighed before stepping in front of The Master's cell.

"Alone at last." The Master grinned rather sinisterly.

"Yes, alone at last." The Doctor said as he looked around.

"This all looks rather...simple...for high tech Vitex security, doesn't it?" The Master asked, looking around the cell again.

"Well, you never know. Could be more to it than meets the eye." The Doctor said as he sat down on the ground, crossing his legs.

The Master did the same as he spoke. "Well, these eyes are not impressed."

"What did you expect? Motion detecting laser beams?"

"Well, that would have been a huge improvement. Throw in a pit of acid and we've got a party."

The Master laughed; The Doctor merely smirked.

"While we're here, mind telling me more about those...creatures from...other Earth?" The Doctor asked.

The Master nodded. "They were unlike any kind of creatures I'd seen before. They were large...white...barbaric creatures. As white as ghost themselves. Just pale from head to toe. They had these dark...blank eyes. Sharp claws and teeth. These things on the top of their heads, like fins you'd see on a fish. They all came equipped with these large weapons, not that they needed them. They were already quite an intimidating bunch."

"Weapons? What kind of weapons?"

"Some had double sided spears. Others had laser rifles."

"Did they have armor of any sort?"

"They had steel plates on their chests, but that's it."

The Doctor rubbed his chin in deep thought. "Hmm...I think we know what we're dealing with now."

The Master twerked his head to the side in curiosity. "Do you now?"

"If your description is accurate, then we are dealing with Blechners from the planet Woknun."

The Master scratched his head. "I've never heard of them."

"Not many have. They are a bit rare. Not rare as in not many of them. More rare as in hard to find. Their planet is _way_ out there meaning someone would have had to go through a Hell of a lot of trouble to bring them over here."

"What do you think drew them to Earth?"

"I don't know. They're a peaceful species until you make them mad. Don't ask me how you make them mad because they rarely get mad in the first place. What I do really want to know is how a species like that even had the firepower to destroy an entire planet. Doesn't make sense." He glared at The Master curiously. "You're sure you didn't bring them here for some reason? I can trust that you had absolutely nothing to do with the Earth's destruction?"

He shook his head. "Doctor, for the last time, I want to help. I really am trying to change, Doctor."

The Doctor grinned at the idea The Master may have truly changed his ways. The effort Master had gone through to actually convince him had really started to get to him now. "Well, if you have decided to change your ways, become a new man...maybe you should finally drop that tired pseudonym of The Master and go by your birth name...**Koschei**."

Koschei smiled. "Maybe I should." He chuckled a bit. "I'd long forgotten that name."

"I'm sure you did. You denounced your name when you denounced your Time Lord heritage."

He glared at The Doctor. "I never denounced my heritage! I am a proud Time Lord!"

"Take it easy now. You might as well have, leaving everyone, thinking you were the superior Time Lord."

Koschei scoffed. "What, you never had a bit of an inferiority complex? With time on your side, you never developed a bit of a God complex? I may not have seen you in a while, but the whole universe knows your reputation. The Caretaker? The Oncoming Storm? The Predator? Destroyer of Worlds? None of that got to your head at all? Not ever?"

The Doctor didn't want to answer, remembering the times he tried to rewrite fixed points in time, claiming he was "Time Lord Victorious".

"That's what I thought." Koschei boasted. "Besides, if I'm gonna return going by Koschei, then you should probably go back to-"

**"DON'T!"** The Doctor interrupted bluntly. "You know the repercussions of saying my name! We both do!"

Koschei laughed a bit. "Come on! Those were Gallifreyan laws! The Time Lords are gone so I doubt they'd mind!" He laughed some more as The Doctor glared at him angrily. "It's not my fault you broke that petty law."

"Yeah, well I did. It happened and my birth name was exiled from the universe because of it. If that law is broken...*sigh* I don't wanna take any chances by using."

"Is that it...or are you ashamed of your heritage?" Koschei asked.

The Doctor sighed. "A bit of both."

Koschei raised an eyebrow.

"I love my Gallifreyan culture and a day rarely goes by where I don't miss it. I'm just ashamed of what my culture had become. Face it, when civilazations reminisce on our people, most of the memory has been tarnished by war...by bloodshed...by carnage...by the savages who ran the planet. Savages who'd wipe out eons of planets to be the dominant race." The Doctor clarified.

"Like me?"

"Like Rassilon."

Koschei sighed. "Well, you've got a point there, Doctor. Our people always were ones to make peace with violence. In that regard, you certainly are a Time Lord." He teased, referring to The Last Great Time War.

The Doctor caught this right away and glared coldly at him.

Koschei held his head down, feeling bad for bringing up such bad memories for The Doctor. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Koschei tried to apologize, but The Doctor interrupted.

"It's alright. You're right afterall. I'm just as savage as Rassilon. Those names...Destroyer of Worlds...Predator...that's all I really am when you break it down. I'm nothing but a monster." The Doctor said looking gloomy, hanging his head down.

Koschei shook his head. "No. Don't say that. Don't do that to yourself. Don't bring yourself down. Yes, you have destroyed and killed in the past...but you're not perfect. You're more of a savior than anything else. You've saved more than you've destroyed. If anyone's a monster, it's me. You, Doctor, are-"

Koschei rested his hand on the glass, but he was immediately shocked by some wave spreading around the glass. He screamed in pain. He leaped up holding his hand.

The Doctor brought his head back up in concern. "Koschei, are you-"

"Yes! Yes I'm fine!" He yelped, holding his hand in pain. "Oh God! What was that?!"

The Doctor shrugged. "What can I say? I told you there was more than met the eye. Turns out I was right." He grinned a bit.

Koschei rolled his eyes. "Very funny Doctor!" He said sarcastically.

"Now, what were you about to say?"

Koschei sighed. "I was going to say...does it matter right now?"

"Kinda yeah."

Koschei sighed again. "Brilliant. I was gonna say you're brilliant. Because you are. Those names aren't the only names that define you. Caretaker. Savior. Hero. Champion of Time. Those names are what make planets across the galaxy want to worship you. Praise you. Applaud you. Me? People barely even fear me. I'm a joke. No one will ever praise me because I'm not worth praising."

The Doctor smiled happily at Koschei. "They will. You just have to prove your worth. Make up for failing crimes with helpful victories."

Koschei smiled back. "We'll see if that day ever comes."

"If you play your cards right, I'm sure it will. One day."


	9. Rude

After a pretty long conversation that lasted most of the night and consisted of reminiscing on their childhood together, catching up, discussing their separate adventures and all that jazz, the two Time Lords fell asleep; The Doctor on the ground and Koschei in his cell.

Once morning arrived, Pete walked downstairs. Pete banged on the glass and kicked the Doctor gently. Both Time Lords leaped up afterwards.

The Doctor wiped the drool from his lips and wiped his clothes down. "You know, there are easier ways to wake people up Pete!"

Pete shrugged. "Maybe, but my way is much more fun."

"You and Jackie really do belong together. You both take way too much pleasure in torturing me." He said as he got up from the ground.

"Why else do we think we're married?" Pete glanced back at Koschei, who was stretching as he got off the ground. "Morning, Master."

"His name is Koschei now. Well, his name was Koschei when he was born, but he wants to be called Koschei now." The Doctor corrected. Koschei smiled.

Pete nodded as he unlocked the cell. "Alright. That's a relief. I was getting sick of saying 'Yes, Master. No, Master. Comfy, Master.' Made me feel like a bloody slave."

The Doctor chuckled. "You and everyone else, Pete."

Koschei walked out of his cell and the three started to walk upstairs. "You're not gonna cuff him, Doctor?" Pete asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "I think I can trust him enough not to run off or try anything."

Koschei smiled. "Thank you, Doctor." The Doctor nodded and smiled.

Pete sighed. "I hope you're right, Doctor. Though to be honest, I trust him a little more with my life than I do you."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow as the three walked upstairs. "Why's that?"

"He's not a mad man in a box who stowed away in said box with my daughter doing God knows what God knows where in the universe."

The Doctor shrugged. "Point taken."

The trio made their way to the living room and then into the kitchen. Jackie stood there in a pink robe, sitting down at the kitchen table eating her breakfast; toast and a biscuit with a side of bacon. There were three other plates at the table that consisted of the same.

"Morning, Doctor. Morning, Master." She said as she took a few bits of her bacon.

"Honey, didn't you hear? His name's Koschei now!" Pete said in a sarcastic tone as he sat down and started eating his food.

"What kind of name is coaster?" Asked Jackie.

"Koschei." Both Time Lords corrected her as they sat down.

"The bloody hell is a Koschei? And shouldn't he be in his shackles?" She asked.

"It's his Gallifreyan birth name and he probably should be in shackles but I trust him enough to leave it be. You two can trust him as well." The Doctor smiled as he cut and ate his bacon, then biting his biscuit.

Pete shrugged, briefly glancing at Koschei before looking at The Doctor. "I like him, but I don't quite trust him."

"I still don't like him and I can trust him as much as I could throw you." Jackie said, motioning at The Doctor as she nibbled her toast.

The Doctor chuckled. "I don't think you could throw me very far, Jackie."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "That's the point I was trying to make!"

"I meant literally, tiny lady." He teased with a grin.

She glared at The Doctor. "Do I have to remind you about yesterday? How I beat you so bad in arm wrestling, you were whining like a poof, all 'Ooh, Jackie! May I 'ave an ice pack?! Pwetty pwease?!'" She mimicked him; laughing along with her husband.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Hey, I don't whine...in public."

She looked at Pete. "What do you think, Pete? Was he whining?"

"Sounded like whining to me." He said with a smirk.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and sighed. "Was not!"

"Was too!" Insisted Jackie.

Pete rolled his eyes. "Not again, you two! Too early!"

"He's right. Now stop it, whiner." Jackie smirked.

The Doctor glared at Jackie. "You know what? You're both leaving out a key witness who could vouch for me. Koschei, what do you think? Was I-"

Before he could finish, they all looked at Koschei, who had cleaned his plate already, not a single crumb in sight. He burped. "That hit the spot! Bang up job you did, Jackie!" He said as everyone looked at him in awe.

There was a bit of silence before The Doctor broke it. "First of all, excuse you! Second, you weren't raised in a barn! Use your napkin and next time use your proper utensils! Third, you act as if you haven't eaten in eons!"

"Fourth, Jackie didn't make this! I did!" Pete interrupted.

"Well, bang up job you did Pete!" Koschei smiled.

"Thank you." Pete smiled back.

Jackie rolled her eyes, glaring at Koschei. "Fifth, you act like a rude Slitheen at the kitchen table again, I'll turn Bob on right now and 'ave him give you a proper smack upside your head! Sixth, don't gloat Pete. No one likes a gloater." She said, looking at her husband across the table.

"Seventh, why are we counting our statements?" Koschei asked.

Everyone just shrugged.

"Alright, Jackie, Pete, I apologize for being so rude. It's just...what I know best. I'm not used to eating around so many people." Koschei chuckled a bit. "I'm not even used to being around so many people, at least people I can consider my allies."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Don't be so sure, pal." She mumbled under her breathe.

Pete kicked her under the table. "Ow!" Yelped Jackie before she kicked Pete even harder. "What was that about?!"

"The man is trying to be sincere, spilling his heart out! At least let him put in his two cents!" He said as he rubbed his legs.

"Oh stop it you two! You're acting like children!" The Doctor butted in.

Pete and Jackie just glared at the good Doctor. "Oh, like you're one to talk!" The couple shouted at him simultaneously.

Koschei cleared his throat. "Excuse me, may I continue? I wasn't exactly done...spilling my hearts out."

Jackie sighed and waved her hand at him. "Go on."

"Thank you." He nodded at Jackie before looking at The Doctor across from him. "Now, Doctor, you should remember more than anyone else here that I get...hungry." He chuckled, referring to his last regeneration.

"That was a long time ago." Said The Doctor.

Koschei shrugged. "Old habits are hard to kill, I suppose. I'll try to keep it under control if it pleases you."

"It would please me and I'd appreciate it. For future reference, use a napkin." The Doctor said with a grin.

Koschei chuckled. "Consider it done." They both laughed a bit.

"I swear to God, you two sound like an old married couple." Jackie stated.

Both Time Lords looked coyly at her. "Jackie, you really don't want to talk about 'old' married couples." He said glancing at Pete.

"Hey, compared to you two, we're young!" Pete smiled.

"Pete, we **_are _**young and don't you forget it! Any of you!" Jackie said, pointed fingers at the men.

The Doctor nodded. "Well, you do have a point there. I mean, we've both forgotten how old we were by now. We're certainly old, but definitely not a couple."

"Not in a million years." Koschei added.

The Doctor looked insulted. "Oi, what's that supposed to mean?!"

Koschei shrugged. "You're not exactly my type, Doctor."

"Now, what's that supposed to mean?! This face is desirable! Is it?" The Doctor asked looking around the room.

Pete and Jackie laughed hard. "Trouble in paradise?" Pete asked cheekily with a smirk.

"I think a divorce is in the works for these two." Jackie almost choked on her food laughing.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "It's not like I'd actually want a relationship with him. It's just-"

An appalled Koschei interrupted. "Now what is that supposed to mean?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Nothing, it's just...you're not my type."

"Dammit, I'm desirable! Have you seen these cheekbones?!" Koschei said with eyes lit up.

Pete laughed again; Jackie laughed harder. "My ribs! I can't take it!"

Pete started to catch his breathe. "Alright you two, shut up and eat your food before Rose and...um...other Doctor...come by."

The Doctor's eyes lit up, turning to Pete. "What? You never said they were coming back round?"

"Yeah I did." Pete stated.

"No you didn't." Koschei shook his head, chuckling a bit.

"I didn't?"

"Nope." Koschei answered.

"Oh...could have sworn I did." Pete said, scratching his head.

"Wait a minute...why is it you believe him when he said you didn't tell us with no question, but you question me the moment I questioned you?" The Doctor asked squinting his eyes in confusion.

"Because I like him more than you and I trust him with my life over you." Pete said bluntly, chuckling a bit.

"That one hurt, Pete. It really did." The Doctor said, glaring.

Pete waved his hand at him. "You're a big boy. You'll get over it. Anyway, they said they were gonna come by around 11:00 and pick you two up and start working at Torchwood."

"Anything in particular we'll be doing?" Koschei asked.

"They said they'll ask you some more questions about what happened on the other Earth. Then you two will work on fixing it. If there's a way to fix it." Pete said with a sigh. Even Jackie bowed her head a bit gloomily.

"Hey, cheer up. I'm sure there is. I've seen the universe destroyed, scrambled, and restarted and from the looks of things, everything's recovered just fine. No reason we can't fix things all over again." Said an optimistic Doctor, grinning.

"I hope you're right." Jackie sighed.

"Trust him. He is a doctor afterall." Koschei smirked at The Doctor, who chuckled.

The doorbell rang.

Pete wiped his mouth with a napkin and stood from his chair. "That should be them."

"So soon?" The Doctor asked.

"It's about 10:30 but John likes to be early sometimes." Pete said. The Doctor chuckled when he referred to 10 as his favorite alias, John Smith.

The Doctor finished his plate and wiped his mouth with a napkin as Pete opened the door. In walked in 10 and Rose.

"Hi dad!" Said Rose as she hugged her father. The Doctor stood up and started walking in the living room when he heard his wife...well, technical wife's...voice. Koschei followed The Doctor in.

"I don't get a hug?" The 13th Doctor walked in with a smile.

Rose grinned as she walked toward her other husband...or technical husband...with open arms. "Of course you do." She hugged 13 as Koschei looked on with a smile and 10 looked at Koschei up and down with a disapproving look.

"Where's his cuffs?" 10 said staring down Koschei.

"We can trust him. Trust me." 13 stated.

10 shook his head. "Of course I trust you. You're me afterall. I just don't trust him."

"You only spent a few minutes with the man. I spent a day with him. That's long enough to see the change in him. He's had a couple change to escape if he wanted to but he hasn't because he wants our trust!"

"Oh really? The fact he could be buttering you up just to deceive you later never crossed your mind?" 10 asked, glaring at 13.

"Of course it has, but I can tell he's being genuine."

"He is a madman!"

"Does it matter?! We need all the help we need to bring back the other Earth!"

"BOYS! ENOUGH!" Rose shouted at her husbands, who stayed silent and sighed, glaring at each other. Koschei looked at the scene with a sigh, bowing his head down, realizing no matter what he'd say his opinion wouldn't matter.

"You're both right. He is mad and yes he may be hard to trust, but we need him. No use in fightin' over the matter. It is what it is." Rose continued.

After a bit of awkward silence, Jackie walked into the room. "Rose, good to see you!" She said walking over to her daughter and hugging her.

"Good to see you too, mum." Said Rose. "Hate to cut things short, but we really have to get going back to work."

"Well, you stay safe, dear. All of you." Pete said with a smile.

Rose gave her dad a quick peck on the cheek before heading back out the door. "Thanks dad. When you wake up Bob, tell him we said hi."

All three Time Lords headed out the door, following Rose into the car; Rose had shotgun, 13 and Koschei took the back, and 10 drove them to Torchwood.


	10. Some Flirtin' Before Workin'

There was a bit of awkward silence during the car drive before Rose finally broke it.

"So, boys...what's this I hear about flirting?" She asked 13 and Koschei.

All three Time Lords gave a unanimous "What?"

"Well, mum told me on the phone that you two have basically been flirting with each other while you were over there." She clarified. "What's that about?"

"Hey, I didn't flirt with anybody! It was him doing with the flirting!" 13 said, nudging to Koschei. Rose raised an eyebrow.

"I was joking." Koschei rolled his eyes. "It's not like you're my type."

"And that's still offensive! You say that as if I'm not attractive to anyone...NOT that I care, you know." 13 said, glancing at Rose. Rose tried to hide a chuckle by covering her hand over her mouth. She found it rather amusing 13 was worried about his appearance after he's been begging forever to be ginger and now keeps questioning his looks as a ginger.

"It's not like you're the only one I'd care to flirt with." Koschei said as he looked seductively at Rose. "How are you today, Rose?" He grinned at her in a rather seducing nature.

She couldn't hide her chuckle as she blushed slightly. "Oi! Don't try that flirty nonsense with me! My ship sailed a long time ago!" She said, giving a quick glace to 10 beside her. He gave a serious look as he drove.

"Alright then...flirt with me." Koschei smirked, winking at Rose. 13 rolled his eyes a bit.

"Hate to break it to you, but I don't flirt, mate." She smirked back.

"Oh, I beg to differ!" 13 butted in with a laugh.

"Oi, I never flirted with you!"

"Maybe not verbally, but you always used those eyes." 13 grinned.

Rose rolled her eyes with a chuckle. "I don't recall any of that. Honey, did I ever flirt with you with my eyes?" She turned to her husband beside her, still silent.

"Is this really the kind of conversation we need to have before working?" 10 asked.

"We already tried a hand at another conversation earlier and repeating ourselves over him will get us nowhere but in circles. We might as well get to know each other before we start working with each other. Besides, since when were you 'Mr. All Work And No Play'?" She asked in a mannish, gruff voice. "Lighten up."

10 sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just I've been a bit tense since...he came back."

"I apologize if my return has been so misfortunate for you. It's not like I planned to come over here." Koschei said.

"Yeah, well you're here and you've been a pain in my-" 10 was interrupted by Rose.

"Would you two stop? It's too early and when you break it down, what's the point if it gets us nowhere?"

"She's right you know?" 13 stated. 10 nodded and sighed as he parked in front of Torchwood's base, still disguised as a small hotel. They all walked out and towards the "hotel" before Rose stopped 13.

"Oh, and Doctor?" She said to 13, to which 10 turned around and said...

"Yes?"

She rolled her eyes. "Not you, dear. We really need to think up names to differentiate you two. Anyway..." She buried her hand in her pocket and pulled out 13's sonic screwdriver. "...you left your previous self's clothes over at our place and we found this in your coat pocket." She handed him the sonic. A huge smile grew upon his face as he took it and stared at it.

"Oh, how could this have slipped my mind! Oh, how I've missed you!" He kissed his sonic screwdriver before stuffing it in his pocket. He hugged Rose tightly. "Thank you!"

She chuckled a bit when he let go. "Oh, don't think you'll be left out, mister!" He said running to 10 and hugging him.

10 smirked and chuckled slightly. 13 let go and led the way inside. "Alright, come on you lot! Allonsy!" Said 13.

10 followed him with a puzzled look on his face. "Hey! That's my line!"

Koschei grinned as he walked side by side with Rose. He scoffed a bit. "How do you manage to live with him?"

She shrugged with a smile. "Because I love him. How did you manage dealing with him for nearly a thousand years?"

He shrugged with a grin. "I ask myself that same question everytime we meet again." She chuckled as they walked inside and up to Ianto Jones at his desk.

"Morning Mr. and Mrs. Tyler...and Mr. Tyler...and Master." He said as he pulled the lever, opening the secret staircase.

"His name is Koschei..." 13 corrected. "...and it's great to see you again, Ianto!" He spouted as he headed downstairs.

"Koschei?" 10 asked as he followed his counterpart downstairs; Rose and Koschei were not too far behind.

"The name I was born with. Don't you remember?" Koschei asked.

"I remember. It's just...why?" 10 asked.

"Why what?"

"Don't be coy. Why the name change?" 10 asked as they finally reached the heart of Torchwood's base.

"I'm a new, better man. Might as well change my name back to something less...egotistical...to represent my change."

10 scoffed. "Change." He mumbled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Asked an insulted Koschei.

"You know damn well what I mean." Stated 10 rather coldly.

Rose groaned and grabbed 13 by the arm. "Come on. Let them be babies." They walked away, leaving 10 and Koschei to argue.

"You know, I'm getting really sick of you questioning my loyalty." Koschei said in an annoyed and somewhat angry tone.

10 chuckled sarcastically. "Oh as if I don't have a reason? Last time I saw you, you enslaved the Earth for a year. What else have you done with him? Bringing back the Time Lords? Really? What were you thinking?"

Koschei glared at him angrily. "He's forgiven me! Why can't you?!" He raised his voice. "Instead of treating and thinking of me like a...like a...some kind of a...a..."

"Duck." 10 said, his eyes lit up.

Koschei looked completely lost. "You think of me as a duck?"

"No...I mean...DUCK!" 10 said as he tackled Koschei to the ground, saving him from a giant pterodactyl that just flew past their heads.

As they rose from the ground, the pterodactyl flew back their way. 10 stepped in front of Koschei in an effort to shield him from the beast, but it fell to the ground. It's eyes went from red to black, as if it "shut down".

"Is that what I think it is?" Koschei looked at the pterodactyl in awe.

"Not quite." Said a woman in a lab coat approaching the two Time Lords. "It's an artificial replica of the dinosaur, which from the looks of it, needs some bugs fixed."

"How artificial...and why do we need a pterodactyl?" 10 asked the woman.

"To put it simply, Mr. Tyler..."

"_Doctor_ Tyler." He corrected.

She giggled a bit at that. "DOCTOR Tyler...it's robotic on the inside with artificial skin tissue on the outside made from rubber. We need these mechanical pterodactyls as the first step in understanding how dinosaurs thought and acted during their era. After this, we'll try to make more...T-Rex's, raptors, triceratops, the whole works."

He scoffed. "Who's bright idea was it to try to bring back dinosaurs? Haven't any of you seen Jurassic Park?"

She scoffed herself. "As head of the ministry defense division, it was my idea, Doctor. You never know; they could very well save our lives one day. If not, doesn't hurt to study them. Run tests and what not. Also, what's Jurassic Park?"

10's eyes lit up before a lightbulb came to his head. "Oh right, this universe didn't get that movie." He mumbled to himself.

"I'm sorry?" She asked.

"Nothing. Just ramblings of a mad man. Don't mind me. Carry on, Tosh." He said aloud to the woman who now had a name.

"If you insist." She started to walk away before her eyes allured to Koschei, who she hadn't even noticed til now. Her eyes lingered on him with a grin from his head to his toe...along with everything in between. "Why hello there." She smiled at him, extending her hand out.

"I'm Toshiko Stato...have we met?" She asked.

He took her hand and shook it before kissing it. "No...but would you like to get to know each other?" He grinned at her. She blushed, staring in his blazing blue eyes. 10 looked on in bewilderment.

"Hey, aren't you that prisoner that we held the other day?" She asked.

He nodded, causing a wide smile throughout her face. "Hm...a bad boy. I love a proper bad boy."

10 rolled his eyes. "Stop it! Both of you, especially you!" He pointed to Koschei.

Tosh giggled a bit before making her exit. "Well, I better head off. Hope to see you again soon." She winked at Koschei.

"Likewise." He winked back as she left.

10 sighed. "She's always so...flirty. Brilliant and sharp as a tack, but flirty...just like you."

10 just glared at Koschei. He chuckled a bit when he noticed 10's glaring. "What? I've barely said anything?"

"Oh, but you were thinking it. You're as bad as Jack." 10 told him.

Koschei thought to himself, trying to remember if he knew a Jack. "Was Jack the bloke who couldn't die?"

"Yes." 10 nodded.

"Oh...that reminds me...when am I gonna get my sonic blaster back?" Koschei asked.

"Not anytime soon...wait why would Jack remind you of your blaster?" 10 raised an eyebrow.

Koschei shrugged. "Who do you think I got it from? Well, I ran into him again with this face. Didn't try anything on him. How could I? He's practically dead anyway. I just acquired his sonic blaster using my...methods."

"How on Earth did you get him to give you that?"

Koschei interrupted. "It wasn't on Earth...and how I got it...I'll let you use your imagination." He chuckled to himself.

10 just looked bewildered. "I'm not sure I even want to do that. Come on, Mr. Williams wants to ask you some questions."

10 walked off, but before Koschei followed, he said. "Thank you, Doctor."

"For what?"

"Saving my head back there with that machine...replica...whatever you call it. As much as you don't trust me, why didn't you let it take my head off?"

10 chuckled a bit. "We both know I could never do that." He said, implying that no matter how much he despised someone or didn't trust them, he could never just sit by and let another living creature die. "Now come on."

Koschei did just that, following 10 to the interrogation room where Mr. Rory Williams was waiting.


	11. Looking Back On Bad Wolf Bay

Rose walked 13 into her and 10's office. 13 looked around the room. "Nice office you two got."

She smiled before quickly frowning. "Thanks. I'm sorry about my husband. He's been a bit stressed since The Master...or Koschei... came back."

13 nodded. "It's alright. I understand. He's me afterall." He grinned.

She chuckled a bit at that. "Yes. He told me everything about him and...the fact a nutjob like that messed with your heads every which way just irks me."

He crossed his arms, leaning on the desk. "Don't worry. Like I said, he's changed. Hasn't he, don't you think?"

She reluctantly nodded. "He definitely seems like less of a threat than he made him about to be. If he has changed, he's still a cheeky bastard."

The Doctor smirked. "He's always been that way. Now he's more of a harmless cheeky bastard."

"He's definitely cheeky. I'll give him that." They both laughed.

The smile on The Doctor's face soon turned into a frown. "Rose, there's something I'd been meaning to ask you. Something that never crossed my mind until after the regeneration process was done."

She frowned herself and gave him a curious look. "Yes, Doctor?"

"Rose...when I talked to you that day on Bad Wolf Bay...when you mentioned your mum being pregnant...was it really you? Were you the one pregnant?" He asked, staring at her tentatively.

Rose gulped and nodded. "I thought it was just one baby, but it ended up being twins. They're yours." She rolled her eyes a bit. "Well, they're all yours technically but the twins are YOURS yours. Donna is your clone's."

He sighed. "I figured as much. Why did you lie to me that day?"

She sighed. "What, it isn't obvious? It already hurt us both being world's away from each other. I knew it would hurt you more knowing you couldn't be with your children."

He sighed. "I suppose you're right. I probably would have ended up searching til the end of the universe to find a way to get to you. Probably tear the end of the universe in half for you."

She chuckled. "Don't do that. Ever. Certainly not for me. I'm not that important."

He smirked and shook his head. "Don't you dare for a second believe you're not important. You sound like Donna Noble."

She smiled at him. "So you're not mad?"

He shook his head and gave her a hug. "I could never be mad at you, Rose Tyler."

As they hugged, 10 walked in and cleared his throat. "Mind if I talk to him for a moment?" He asked Rose.

"Didn't Mr. Williams say he wanted us all down for a meeting in a few minutes?" She asked inquisitively.

10 nodded. "Don't worry we won't be long." She complied and headed out the door, 10 giving her a quick kiss on the forehead before she left.

10 then gave his attention to 13, who looked at him curiously. "Everything alright?" He asked.

10 ignored the question, asking a question of his own. "Do you still love Rose?"

13 grimaced a bit, confused. "What?"

"You heard me." 10 stated. "Cause it seems like, the way you look at her-"

"Woah, woah, woah...mate are you jealous? Jealous of yourself I might add? Koschei really has gotten into your head. I care for her, but as a friend. I'm pass that stage. You have her now. I love her, but merely as a friend. You love her in a way I never could. In a way none of us could."

"Us?" 10 asked confused.

"Us. Our other us. Our other versions of us. See, a long time ago, I figured out what made our personalities change with each version. It all depended really on how we died."

"What do you mean?"

"Our 9th was born from pain and war. That made him a broody mess. He died out of love, saving Rose's life because he loved her. Making our 10th, you, someone who found it easy to love. That made it harder for you to handle pain. You were born out of love for Rose and when she was gone, it made you lonely. That loneliness you, well I, encountered at me up. I died lonely, literally and rather emotionally. Our 11th was born out of loneliness." He sighed. "And he was lonely, believe me."

"What of our 12th?" 10 asked curious, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

13 chuckled, stuffing his own hands in his pockets as 10 did, almost simultaneously. "You don't even wanna know about him. Trust me. He was a proper mess."

"Well, what about you?"

He shrugged and sighed. "I'm trying to figure that out myself. But that's not the point. The point is our 9th died in the name of love. You were born out of love, which is why it was so hard for us to cope with her gone. You were born to love and protect Rose. Which brings me to something else...this broodiness that's going on with you over The Maste...I mean Koschei...you have to let it go."

10 raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, broodiness?"

13 scoffed. "Don't be clever. Just listen. We can all tell you're stressed. You know how you act when you're stressed and hot and bothered and worried. I'll watch and worry about Koschei. You just watch my back. If you keep it up, you'll lose her."

10 grimaced in confusion. "What? Are you saying she'll leave me?"

13 shook his head. "No, but she'll lose much of her love for you if you keep it up. Trust me. She'll look at you differently. She might be scared around you. She might even look at you like you're a monster." He frowned, remembering how River looked at him and reacted to him when he would express his anger in front of her. "Just...look at this advice as a few hundred years worth of experience."

10 sighed and nodded. "I'll try. Definitely keep this in mind. Since when were you such a wise man?"

13 smiled weakly and shrugged. "When you lose a lot...you learn a lot. After you, I lost more than a lot."

10 frowned sympathetically as 13 approached him and patted him on the back and then head out the door. 10 followed behind shortly.


	12. A Calm Before The Storm

10, 13, and Rose made their way down the hall to the meeting room. Then Mr. Rory Williams walked out and approached them. "You two wait inside. I need a word with him for a minute." Rory ordered of The Tylers as he glared at 13.

13 looked as confused as Rose and 13 did, if not more. "Why does everyone want to speak to me in private today? You know, it's best to get stuff out in the open in front of everyone. Gets a bigger load off your chest that way." 13 suggested.

"I don't need your opinion. I just need a talk." Rory fired back in a commanding tone.

"What? What do you want with him?" 10 asked Rory confused.

"That was an order, Mr. Tyler." Rory said with a glare towards 10. 10 glared angrily back at Rory. Rose had to pull 10 by the arm inside the room.

"Yes, Mr. Rory, SIR?" 13 asked with a huge smile on his face. He even saluted Rory. Rory just glared at The Doctor angrier and angrier.

"You think you're being clever now?"

"I'm always clever, sir." The Doctor replied genuinely with the same goofy smile.

"Stop smiling! This isn't supposed to be funny!" Rory commanded.

"Sorry, sir. It's just...this is like watching my boy all grown up, sir." 13 smiled even wider.

"Stop calling me sir!" Rory ordered. The Doctor couldn't help but chuckle to himself before Rory continued. "And, excuse me, boy?! I haven't been anyone's **_boy_ **since I moved out of my parent's house!" Rory fired back, raising his voice.

"Oh, and how long ago was that? Was it recent?" The Doctor asked, genuinely curious, but the smile on his face made Rory think he was being clever again. This made Rory glare angrier and groan. That's when The Doctor chuckled again. "Alright, Rory. Sorry. Just looking at you makes me nostalgic about my own Rory from back home." He told Rory.

"First off, I AM _**NOT** _YOUR RORY! I am me! Not some...some...carbon copy or opposite or however things were over there! Second, do not demean my position over your weirdo nostalgia! As commanding officer, I run things at Torchwood and demand respect! And third, I've been meaning to ask you a few things and so far you've just been wasting time with your nonsense!" Rory barked loud enough that people inside the meeting room heard it. No one checked it out, but everyone familiar with Mr. Williams knew that when he had that tone in his voice, he clearly wasn't happy, if he ever got happy. They also knew he could get louder than that. Much louder.

The Doctor especially was taken back by Rory's sudden outburst. This was the moment that he knew that this clearly was not _his_ Rory. He sighed as the smile faded from his face. "Fine. I'll stop. Ask away."

"First things first." Rory held out his hand. "The cuffs. Now."

The Doctor squinted his eyes in confusion. "Why?"

"I said...now." Rory repeated with a cold tone and an even colder glare.

The Doctor sighed as he pulled keys out of his pocket in one hand and the handcuffs out of the other. Rory snatched the keys out of The Doctor's hand, stuffing them in his pocket, and then snatched the handcuffs from him. The Doctor looked insulted that this Rory would be so rude to snatch things. I thought about calling him Rude Rory from now on, but he had a feeling now was certainly not the right time so he just settled on saying..."A please and thank you would be appreciated, you know?"

...to which Rory, fiddling with the handcuffs in his hand as he leaned against the wall, said "Don't back sass me! I gave you one job! All you had to do was leave those cuffs on him! That's all and you couldn't even do that! What if he escaped or murdered someone?!"

The Doctor sighed. "He didn't. Take it easy." His eyes fueled with annoyance and tamed rage but he kept a calm tone of voice.

"What if he did?!" Rory fired back. "Tell me, what if he did?! I don't know anything about him but you seem to know a hell of a lot more than I do! You said he was dangerous-"

"He's changed. I see that now."

"LET ME FINISH! You said he was dangerous and if he's so dangerous that means he's also unpredictable! Why did you take these cuffs off him?!"

The Doctor groaned as he glared at Rory with an annoyed glare and crossed his arms. "I decided I could trust him. Trust me, if he wanted to leave, he would have left. Even in solitary confinement. He knows his way around a cell. And you're right, I do know him. YOU don't so anything you have to tell me about him is irrelevant. He is from my world, he is my prisoner, and as of late he's become my friend so I will do what I please with him and with all due respect, I don't exactly like the tone your giving me right now! Now, anymore questions, cause frankly I can't stand to look at you if you're going to be rude."

Rory glared angrily at him and turned his back on him but he sighed when he remembered he had one more question. Something he'd been dying to ask since the moment he laid eyes on The Doctor. "What am I like? On the otherside, I mean. Your world." He lowered his voice so only The Doctor could hear, hoping he wouldn't come off as some sap.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "You want to know what kind of person you were in my world?"

"Did I stutter?"

"No, it's just...what happened to the whole 'I'm not your boy from back home' thing you spouted just a couple minutes ago?"

Rory rolled his eyes. "I'm still not. Don't get it twisted. I just...I'm curious as to who I am in another universe."

The Doctor sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Well...you died the last time I saw you. Though you did that a lot."

"Died a lot? That's impossible. No one can just come back from the dead."

The Doctor couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh you'd be surprised."

Rory crossed his arms. "Anyway, what kind of person was I? Personality-wise, I mean."

"You were...how do I put this..." The Doctor thought to himself for a second, rubbing his chin and thinking. "...you were a lot like you are now only a lot different. You were brave. You were brilliant. Sassy and bossy, much like now."

"When am I sassy?"

"Fine, bossy. On top of everything else...you were a soldier...literally."

"I am a soldier...literally." Rory fired back sarcastically.

"I mean a Centurion."

Rory started to say something, but was caught back speechless. "Centurion? I was a Roman?"

The Doctor nodded with a grin. "Rory the Roman, I called you. You weren't always a Roman. After you died for the third or fourth time, I lost count quickly, you became a Roman for a short period of time."

"Huh." Rory said. Nothing else who could say could come to mind or even top that. "Was I happy?"

"As a Roman?"

"Through all of it. The travels, the adventures, my life, all of it, whatever or whoever at was at all points." Rory elaborated.

"Well, aside from dying a lot, that would be a profound yes. Especially when you were with your wife. She always-"

"Hang on." Rory interrupted in shock. "I...I was married?"

The Doctor smiled wider as he looked back on fond memories. "Oh yes. Very much in love. So romantic too. The Boy Who Waited and The Girl Who Waited. I can't think of a more beautiful love story and I'm not just saying that because you were my in-laws."

"In-laws? You were...but that would mean...but parallel you is over...and if you're older...just how old was I in your world?" Rory asked, more flustered than he'd been in his entire life.

The Doctor laughed a bit, seeing a bit of his Rory in this one finally. "I know it's complicated. I might tell the whole thing to you one day but for now, we've got a little more pressing matters at hand." He said, nudging his head towards the meeting room.

"Oh...right." Rory had completely forgotten about the meeting with all this news. "Just...one more question...what type of person was my wife like?"

The Doctor smirked again, remembering Amy. He chuckled a bit. "She was a lot of things. Outgoing. Stubborn but brilliant. Witty. Courageous. Amy Pond was just-"

"AMY Pond?! As in Amelia Pond?!" Rory asked shocked. "Little timid, shy, kinda bookish?"

The Doctor's eyebrows raised and chuckled, getting right away this had to have been a parallel Amy. "I don't know about how your Amelia is, but my Amy was anything but bookish and shy. Quite the opposite actually."

Rory stayed silent for a moment. This was a lot to take in afterall. "We'll talk about this later." Rory put his game face back on, trying to hold his composure, and walked into the meeting where nearly half of the large staff filled the room at a larger roundtable. The Doctor followed with a smile on his face that faded when he saw Rory start to handcuff Koschei. He cleared his throat to which Rory looked his way to see 13 shaking his head. Rory sighed and put the handcuffs in his pocket. 13 nodded his approval of Rory's decision before he sighed as he sat down at the top of the table besides 10 and Rose.

"What was that about out there?" Rose asked 13 in a whisper.

"I'll tell you later." 13 whispered back.

"Everybody quiet." Rory commanded as he sat at the table, across from The Doctor with Koschei beside him. Rory folded his hands at the table and cleared his throat. "As all of you probably know by now, one of our main researching studies at Torchwood is of the otherworld. The parallel world. His world, to be specific." Rory pointed across the table at The Doctor.

"Hello!" He waved around the room like a child, to which Koschei smirked a bit and Rose clenched her hand over her mouth, trying to hold back a chuckle. 10 had to nudge her to get her to stop, though he concealed his laughter through a smile on his face.

Rory just rolled his eyes. "As many of you may know, his world was destroyed." Frantic gasps were heard throughout the room. 13 bowed his head in sorrow, as did Rose and 10 as the rest of the room spoke out in a panicked frenzy. "Quiet! Everyone calm down!" Rory ordered until the room was dead silent. "Now...this prisoner beside me is going to help us get back over there."

"Prisoner? How are we supposed to trust him?" Asked one of the assistant scientists.

"Because I do. If you can trust me, you can trust him." 13 spoke out.

"But how are we supposed to get over there to begin with? You said it was destroyed." The assistant asked Rory.

"I said he would get us over there. I didn't say in the shape it is now." Rory answered. Everyone looked at Rory with confused and intrigued faces, curious as to what Mr. Williams meant by that statement. "He thinks that if we go in time, possibly the day before it's destruction, and maybe defend it."

10 stood up in shock. "You can't do that and you know it! Something like that is a fixed point in time! Even if we went back, it would still happen!"

Koschei quickly rose from his seat. "We could still take a shot! It's better than nothing!"

13 calmly stood up and sighed. "And that's exactly what will happen. Nothing and everything will happen all at once. I've been in one. I know the repercussions."

10 looked at 13 appalled. "You created a fixed point?! But you know-"

13 shook his head before 10 could finish. "I didn't. My wife did."

"How the hell did you even make it out ali-"

10 started to ask but 13 halted him. "Long complicated story for a long complicated day. The point is that it's too dangerous to even take that risk. Anyway, how can we even get back there regardless? I thought you didn't have a way back to my world?"

"We were working on a circuit some years back but it never worked and it eventually burnt out. He said that he could perfect that circuit with all of our help." Rory answered.

"And how do you expect to do that?" 13 asked.

Koschei shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pocket. "I dunno...hard work, be brilliant, make some guesses that manage to be right by sure luck. The usual stuff you get away with on a weekly basi-" Before Koschei could finish his sentence, he grabbed his head in pain and collapsed to the ground.

"Koschei, what's wro-" 13 started to ask concerned before grabbing his own head and collapsing himself. He fainted.

Suddenly, both Koschei and The 13th Doctor woke up beside each other on the ground in a pitch black room.

"What the hell just happened?" 13 asked.

"Oh no." Koschei stated in fear.

"What? You know where we are?" 13 asked. He started to get up from the ground, but Koschei pulled him back down.

"Stay down. They prefer to see you bow." Koschei begged on his knees.

The Doctor looked at him confused. "What? Bow to who?"

"US!"

The Doctor and Koschei looked back to see **The Time Lord Council, led by Rassilon.**

"Hello, Doctor. We've been expecting you." Said Rassilion with a sinister grin.


	13. Fall

**Before reading, you HAVE to have seen the 10th Doctor special The End of Time. It'll make more sense if you do.**

* * *

A cold shiver went down The Doctor's spine as he sat on the ground, mouth gapped open in shock. He couldn't believe what he was seeing and it was still a lot for him to process. He still didn't know how to take in the sight of the four Time Lords. Koschei sat beside him, gulping in fear. Not fear of unfamiliarity. Fear as if he knew exactly what was about to happen.

"Doctor, you look as if you've seen a ghost." Rassilion said with a chuckle.

The Doctor gulped, but he tried not to show his fear with rage burning through his eyes to hide his confusion. To stay alert. "Not A ghost. More like ghosts. I sent you to hell that day. We both did. You should be dead." He said through gritted teeth.

Rassilion laughed maniacally. "No, Doctor. I'm afraid you failed that day. You didn't send us to Hell, clearly. Do you know where you did send us?" He asked The Doctor who didn't answer, too frightened but he dare not show it. He rarely got afraid in the first place but something like was too impossible and too dangerous to even compromise. Not to mention the last time he encountered the Time Lord Council, he died and regenerated. He wondered what would happen to him now. Rassilion continued despite no answer. "Well, since we pulled ourselves out of our time that day, when you tried to send us back to the day Gallifrey fell, you sent us all into the heart of The Medusa Cascade, where we were left to fall." Rassilion raised his right fist, revealing he was wearing some kind of gauntlet on his hand. "DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO FALL OUT OF TIME?!" He raised his voice and clenched his fist. Whatever he was doing with the gauntlet caused The Doctor to squirm on the ground and scream in pain. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT FEELS TO JUST FALL OUTSIDE OF TIME, DOCTOR?! AN ETERNITY! WOULD YOU LIKE TO JUST FALL FOREVER NOT KNOWING IF THERE WAS A WAY OUT?! NOT KNOWING YOUR FATE!" Rassilion clenched his fist harder the angrier he got and the angrier he got, the pain in The Doctor's two hearts tightened to the point it was nearly unbearable.

"Stop it! You're killing him!" Koschei barked at Rassilion.

Rassilion unclenched his fist and The Doctor's pain stopped. Rassilion glared angrily at Koschei. "How dare you speak against me! You should be thanking me after I let you live this far after you nearly jeopardized everything!"

The Doctor panted over and over, catching his breathe on the ground, turning to Koschei with the only words he managed to get out, still recovering from the pain..."Koschei...what...is he talking about?"

Rassilion couldn't help but chuckle. "That's right. The Master wants to be called by his Gallifreyan birth name again. He thinks after fleeing from home, like you did, he can waltz back in and he'll be welcomed in open arms. Even if he has gotten us this far, he's still an abomination that doesn't deserve his birth name to leave my lips." Koschei frowned at such harsh words.

"First of all, I demand you respect him. He is my friend and the only Time Lord in this room I can bare to look at." The Doctor ordered at Rassilion, the two glaring at each other as The Doctor rose from the ground. "Second, what the hell are you two talking abo-" Before he could finish, Rassilion raised his gauntlet fist and The Doctor felt pain sheer through his body until he fell back onto his knees.

"SILENCE!" Rassilion ordered of The Doctor. "And listen to YOUR Master!"

The Doctor gritted his teeth in anger, now remembering how much he hated The Time Lord Council; specifically Rassilion. "I asked you a question."

"And it will be answered, among many more. As long as you listen." Rassilion replied with an angry expression. The Doctor swallowed his pride and just reluctantly nodded. Rassilion's expression turned into a calmer one with a smug smile before continuing. "Luckily, there was a way out. An unexpected way out, but a way out nonetheless. I don't know how or where it came from, but there was a little crack. I can't explain what it was. Nothing I'd encountered before, but it was a blessing from the Gods."

"Cracks?" The Doctor said softly with himself, remembering the cracks in the universe that he encountered that started with the crack he found in Amy Pond's bedroom wall. "Like a crack in time?"

Rassilion raised an eyebrow. "Perhaps. I take it not only are you familiar with it, there are more. Why am I not surprised. You always seem to meddle with time."

"You're right. I am familiar with them." The Doctor said with a serious expression on his face, even though he thought of a thousand witty comebacks. He didn't feel the point in humoring someone like Rassilion. "But I closed them all up a long time ago."

"Well either you didn't close this one right, or just not in time." Rassilion added. "Nonetheless, we fell through it. We ended up here, whatever 'here' is. I assume that this is outside of time. Time lock without the lock. Still, it's better than nothing I suppose. We can even make connections to other worlds. Albeit briefly, thanks to this." He raised his gauntlet hand.

"And just what the hell is that?" The Doctor asked, completely stumped, which was a very rare thing to happen to him.

"My God, Doctor. You've grown so attached to Earth you've forgotten your own planets artifacts." Rasillion shook his head in both disbelief and disapproval. "Let me refresh your memory. This is The Infinity Gauntlet. We've used it for years on Gallifrey to twist time to our pleasure. That's how we were able to place past versions of yourself to work with you. It's how we've forced Time Lords to regenerate on the spot. And among other things...it helps us send telepathic links to the minds of others when we need them. We've used our resources to make some modifications and despite a few bugs, it works like a charm. And what a beautiful charm it is." He grinned as he stared and admired the look of the Infinity Gauntlet and how it felt on his own hand. "We've spend enough time here to make plans. Preparations for our return. The rebirth of our race and that of Gallifrey. Thanks to you, Doctor, we've had to take a few steps back but thanks to The Master here, we were able to get this far."

The Doctor looked at Koschei, who bowed his head down in shame, with a look of shock and confusion before turning back to Rassilion. "What did I do? And what does he have to do with your plan?"

Rassilion chuckled. "I'm surprised he hasn't told you. So worthy to us...turned to a traitor falling at your feet. It's sickening."

The Doctor quickly turned back to Koschei, eyes widened. "What is he talking about?! Don't make me ask again! Neither of you!" He turned back to Rassilion with a stern look and a commanding tone.

Rassilion glared at The Doctor. "Careful. Watch your tongue. I'm aware it's relatively new and I'm sure you don't want to lose it so soon, do you?" The Doctor didn't answer. He just stared him down from the ground, nostrils flaring angrily. Rassilion just continued. "Now as I was saying, we've been doing a lot of planning, but plans mean nothing when we cannot leave this wretched realm. The gauntlet doesn't have enough power to take us where we want to go. Mind you, it can bring people here, but for short instances of time which is why we have to make this quick. And as I said, it can also form telepatchically links to other creatures and people and species."

"Is that how you got the Blechners to destroy my world? My universe?" The Doctor asked with a glare.

"They destroyed nothing." Rassilion barked, spit flying from his mouth as he raised his voice. "They were merely pawns in our plan. Our plan to destroy the human race and turn Earth into Gallifrey. I simply persuaded their hostility towards humans by sending a false Blechner distress signal. They followed, thinking they were on their way to save their own, and unleashed armaggedon in order to find them. It worked, and it shall work again when I unleash The Zygons on this parallel world this time."

"You can't just destroy humanity to make room for Time Lords!" The Doctor barked back. "Besides, what kind of Gallifrey would that be if you achieved your goal?! A world of six Time Lords?! Without our soil! Our suns! Our moons and our stars! Our...wait a minute..." The Doctor paused, getting a bet look at the four members of the Time Lord council. "There were five of you last I saw you." He asked confused, looking for the fifth member...**his mother** (the crying woman beside Rassilion from The End of Time).

Rassilion scoffed. "To answer your first question, I'll explain, in due time as long as you cease interrupting me again. To answer your second...we learned of your mother's deceit to the Time Lords. Using that old man to help you ensure our fall. So we simply had to...take care of her." He grinned sinisterly, clearly implying they had killed The Doctor's mother.

The Doctor sat there in shock, mind blank with a blank expression before fire burned in his eyes. He rarely got angry enough to commit violent acts, but he leaped at Rassilion, a move he acted without thinking and would quickly regret.

Rassilion put his gauntlet fist out and pain sheered through The Doctor's body as he screamed in agony. "KNEEL!" Shouted Rassilion as The Doctor fell back on his knees in agony, sweating a bit from the rush.

Koschei put a hand on his back comfortingly, but The Doctor swatted it away in anger. "DON'T...touch me! Not until I know what the hell is going on between you and him."

Rassilion smirked. "Him? The Master was the crown jewel in our plan. Luckily, the link we used to call upon him still lays in his head. It may be the only reason we're alive to begin with. Luckily, the link still works. Luckily, he listened when we called him. We called him to put our resources into play...including set up the false signal to the Blechners. Including ensuring the death of thousands of humans...as well as your death."

The Doctor glared at Koschei confused. Koschei couldn't even look him in the eye. "If so, why can't I remember?"

"I wiped your memory." Rassilion answered The Doctor. "With the gauntlet. You already ruined my plan, no thanks to him. He got sentimental and decided Earth was worth saving. I won't be making that mistake again."

"So you wiped my memory, huh? Just mine?" The Doctor asked Rassilion, still glaring at Koschei, only more angrily. "Not his, so he remembered everything. Meaning he lied to me. Tell me, Rassilion, is that _all_ of your plan?"

"Not _all_ of it." Rassilion shook his head. "Our plan in your universe was to infect the Earth's core with a certain serum. A serum that can luckily also be made on Earth. He injected the serum to create some artificial productions of Gallifrey. Artificial trees, soil, even the flowers would be so close to that of Gallifrey...right down to the color. The Master decided to save the day as you were dying and he made a counter serum after already drilling to the core and injecting it with the real serum. This counter serum caused the Earth to burst. We won't make that same mistake on this parallel world of yours. In fact, we'll be working on a second serum, to inject humans with Time Lord DNA. Our calculations tell us that if you inject a human body with Time Lord DNA, it would create a half human-half Time Lord BUT if you drain the human blood and quickly replace it with that of Time Lord blood before the body dies, it would create a complete Time Lord." He explained with a sinister smile. "If all goes as planned and neither of you meddle in our plans this time, Gallifrey shall rise again and it shall be a glorious victory, I assure you."

The Doctor's facial expression turned angrier and angrier as he looked at Koschei. A former enemy he grew to trust and even befriend was still an enemy and was the reason for his greatest loss...the loss of his Earth. It would be an understatement to say The Doctor was furious and felt betrayed. He grew sickened the more he looked at Koschei so he turned his attention back to Rassilion. "What makes you think I won't meddle this time?"

"Because you'll be dead." Rassilion said with a wider smirk. "But not unless you join us and be praised as the Gods that Time Lords should be worshipped as

Koschei gulped, but The Doctor stood up defiantly, not fearing the consequences, and walked up to Rassilion. The two were now face to face. "No. Go ahead...just try and kill me. Try me...and you'll fall like the rest."

"Don't mind if I do." Rassilion growled, extending his gauntlet hand to grab The Doctor by the throat...

...but suddenly, The Doctor and Koschei disappeared and returned back to where they were previous. The power of the gauntlet had timed out. For now. This made Rassilion furious, growling himself in anger through gritted teeth.

"What do we do now, President?" Asked one of the Time Lords.

Rassilion held his composure with and angry sigh. "We wait for the gauntlet to recharge...and then release the Zygons upon them."

Meanwhile, back at Torchwood, The Doctor and Koschei woke up from their unconscious state. Everyone in the meeting looked at them confused as to what happened. They were unconscious for two minutes there. The Doctor looked at Koschei with an angry glare and a snarl. Koschei looked terrified and worried, shaking his head. The Doctor stood on his feet before saying to Rory...

"Cuff him...then lock him up."

Koschei sighed, heartbroken. Everyone looked even more confused as The Doctor headed towards the door. "But we thought you trusted him?" Asked the assistant scientist from earlier.

"I _did_. Won't be making that mistake again." The Doctor mumbled before storming out the door in anger. Rory handcuffed Koschei as he left.


	14. Lies

After the meeting was over, 13, 10, and Rose stayed in there alone afterwards having a private meeting of their own about Koschei and the recent development with the Time Lords. 13 had just finished explaining everything about the encounter.

10 sat in his seat in silence with a blank expression on his face. He didn't know what to do next. One of the few things he feared was the return of the Time Lord Council. They were full of megalomaniacs who were willing to go by any means necessary to get what they want. He only feared the worse for their return. Rose rubbed 10's shoulder comfortingly. She didn't know what to say. She knew very little about the Time Lord Council, but if both Doctors feared the mere mention of them, she should be worried. "So what do we do now?"

13 sighed and sulked in his seat. "I haven't a clue." He stated. He couldn't even think straight. He trusted The Master. He really thought he changed, but with learning of his treason on the other Earth, bringing about it's destruction, he felt foolish for even letting him live this far.

That's when Rory walked in. "We secured the prisoner. We have him in our highest contained facility."

"And you're absolutely sure there is no way out of it?" 13 asked.

"He doesn't have the slightest chance out." Rory replied.

13 rose from his seat. "Good. I'd like to have a few words with him."

Rory guided him to Koschei's glass containment facility. Koschei was on the ground, legs crossed, staring at the wall in deep thought. Rory left The Doctor to talk with him alone. "Why did you do it? After all we've been through with them, why did you work with them?" The Doctor asked.

"I thought I could trust them." Koschei answered honestly, turning to face The Doctor, to see him glare angrily at him. Koschei couldn't even look him in the eyes. "Even if I couldn't, I thought I could use them as pawns. To my own advantage."

The Doctor shook his head in disappointment. "What did they promise you? More regenerations?"

"It's not that simple." Koschei stated as he rose from the ground and walked up to the glass, trying to lock his eyes with The Doctor's. "I thought we could actually bring back Gallifrey. A new, better Gallifrey. As hard as it is to believe, I miss it as much as you do. Especially after the day they returned. When I regenerated, I was alone. You have no idea how it feels to be so alone that-"

The Doctor interrupted, hitting the unbreakable glass in anger. "DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME HOW IT FEELS TO BE LONELY!" He ordered loudly. Koschei jumped back a little as The Doctor continued, his eyes fueling with rage towards him. "I spent years thinking I was the last Time Lord when you were just out in hiding. I spent even longer looking for other Gallifreyans. And because you were alone for, what, a couple years, you have the sheer audacity to act like you share the same feelings? Well let me tell you something, no matter how lonely I got, I would never EVER have allied myself with those savages for any reason. I'd rather relive the day Gallifrey burned before I shake hands with those devils." He said through gritted teeth. "You, however, did it in a heartbeat and it resulted in my Earth burning. And you remembered it all along, didn't you?"

Koschei reluctantly nodded. "I didn't think you'd trust me if I told you the truth." He mumbled.

"Oh, and I'm supposed to trust you now?!" The Doctor fired back. "You lied about remembering, you lied about the Time Lords...pfft...you didn't even tell me about them...you lied about your involvement in the Earth's destruction...am I forgetting anything?" Koschei stayed silent. The Doctor shook his head, crossed his arms, and turned his back on Koschei. "I was foolish to trust you. I thought you changed. Truth is, you're still as pathetic as you always were."

Koschei shook his head. "Doctor, I know I've made a mistake, but trust me, I'm on your side. There was a reason I tried to save Earth. I destroyed it in the process, but I tried to save it. I've learned my lesson. I assure you, I want to change. I want to help you. Please, trust me Doctor. I really am sorry." He said sincerely and honestly. The Doctor stayed silent. "ANSWER ME!" Koschei demanded.

"He can't hear you." Rassilion stated, appearing suddenly beside Koschei. "The Gauntlet has temporarily frozen time and for the time being, I am temporarily here. We only have a few moments so we must make it fast."

Koschei jumped back when he saw him, startled. "What? Are you going to kill me?"

Rassilion smirked. "Of course not, Master."

"Because you need me right?"

"No, because I want you." Rassilion replied. "You are loyal. You are trustworthy and you are worthy of being in my presence. Unlike The Doctor, I appreciate you. You've proven your worth in more ways than you've imagined. You've taken some steps back, but that'll change once you realize The Doctor is holding you back. Holding back your potential. Holding you back from who you really are. Please, help me in my quest to restore Gallifrey to it's former glory and you'll be worshiped and we'll all be worshipped as kings again. You'll be worshipped, appreciated, and adored in more ways than you imagined. Most importantly, with The Doctor's traitor of a mother out of the council, we will need a new Vice President. Will you accept that honor."

Koschei took in the offer a little bit. The power no longer interested him, but it was being appreciated. Bringing back Gallifrey. Not being treated like unworthy filth, like how The Doctor had treated him for the last few minutes. After a few seconds, Koschei nodded with a grin on his face.

Suddenly, time reverted back to normal. "I don't know what I'm gonna do with you, Koschei." The Doctor shook his head, mournfully disappointed.

"My...name...is...THE MASTER!" Koschei fired back angrily through gritted teeth.

The Doctor turned around to see Rassilion grinning beside Koschei and the two disappeared out of thin air. "NO!" The Doctor screamed as he ran up to the glass.


End file.
